


The Devil and the Deep Blue

by jetreadsstuff



Category: unnamed bad space show
Genre: F/F, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Slow Burn, trans girl keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetreadsstuff/pseuds/jetreadsstuff
Summary: Princess Allura has always dreamed of adventure at the farthest reaches of the sea. Being kidnapped by pirates convinced she's the key to ending their curse is not what she had in mind.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Captain Leandro's Do's and Don't's of Escaping a Sinking Ship

The sea was a dark and positively cruel mistress. She could soothe and suffocate you all at once. Deadly as venom and deeper than the black, inky sky that passed above them. One thing was for certain, and that was that Allura was in love with it, she always had been. To sail to the farthest reaches, to plunge to the depths and learn her secrets was a daydream that sat in the back of her mind.

It had been a long day of sailing the Altea with her father when they came across wreckage that looked to be from a ship. It was floating atop the tides. Where there was wreckage, there had to be pirates, so said King Alfor. 

So, they had left her to her own devices, counting the floating pieces of wood. It wasn’t long before she spotted something unusual floating amongst rocks. Allura squinted. It couldn’t be. It...it was a young lady, twelve or thirteen, no older than Allura for sure. The princess attempted to call for help, but she knew it was no use. The king and his men were too far away to hear her. It was up to Allura to save this girl before she drowned.

She loosened one of the smaller boats attached to the side of the Altea climbed in, slowly lowering herself as the girl came into view. The girl had been knocked unconscious. Allura took a closer look. She was pretty, but she had a long scar running across her cheek. She was dressed in her nightgown, poor thing. The girl groaned. She was alive.

A leather string was wrapped around her neck, and from it hung a medallion. It shone like the brightest star. Allura took it, worried that the girl might choke. Allura gasped.

Carved at the center of the golden medallion was a skull. This medallion had belonged to a pirate. If they found the girl with it, she would be imprisoned or left for dead. Allura quickly put it on and tucked it into her dress. She would figure out what to do with it later.

The princess struggled to lift the girl into the boat, cradling her head in Allura’s lap as she began pulling at the ropes again. When her father returned, he would take the girl back to shore and give her shelter and food. The girl woke up, coughing and sputtering.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked.

“Is that a serious question?” the girl coughed once more. She met Allura’s gaze, “You saved my life. Thank you.”

“What is your name?” Allura furrowed her brow, “How did you end up floating in this wreckage?”

“Red,” she sat up, “my name is Red.”

* * *

Princess Allura woke with a start. She swore under her breath, wishing for the luxury of a dreamless sleep. In the eight years since she’d come across that medallion, she’d never had a night’s sleep that wasn’t filled with pirates naming her mind the perfect setting for their adventures.

In some she was a captive, and others she was a captain. She feared the latter more. She pushed the dream to the back of her mind, convincing herself it was meaningless.

It was impractical to let her mind drift towards such things anyhow. These were musings of a pirate. Imagine that, a princess dreaming of piracy. Scandalous. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she tore her eyes away from the window.

“Miss Allura, are you in there?” someone asked from the other side. 

“Yes, Coran,” Allura sighed, tying her black curls with a ribbon, “I was just tired. I thought I would sleep a bit before dinner.”

“If you would, miss, get dressed. We have a most important dinner ahead of us,” Coran instructed. His enthusiasm was almost unbelievable, and Allura’s stomach dropped.

“Yes, Coran,” she repeated, climbing out of bed. She quickly got dressed, pinning her braided hair into a bun. A few thin curls fell around her face. She took a moment to stare at her medallion before leaving. Perhaps she’d pay a visit to the blacksmith’s and see Red. 

It had been quite some time since she had seen her, a month at least. Since her father died, it was getting harder to escape from her responsibilities for long enough to visit, and Red’s apprenticeship was getting grueling as it neared completion. Soon, Red would open her own practice, and she would have more responsibilities as well.

As Allura made her way through the castle, she could sense a certain way about the staff today. They were biting back grins. Allura became unsettled. The air was moving through the castle differently. She could feel it. Allura forced a small smile and greeting towards each one. 

When she arrived in the kitchen, she was surprised to find that Coran was not alone. The room was completely full, save for Allura’s seat. And sitting next to her seat was the duke. She cautiously approached, and a hush fell over the room.

“Good evening, Princess,” the duke stood and bowed for her.

“Good evening, Duke,” Allura curtsied and waited for the duke to pull back her chair. She knew better than to seat herself. Surprisingly, the dinner itself was rather bland. She wondered what could warrant this large of a crowd.

After the meal, eyes fell to the duke as he turned to face the princess.

“Princess Allura, your grace, you look most lovely this evening,” he took her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you, duke,” Allura could feel how slimy his lips were against her skin. 

“We are both twenty-one years old now,” the duke continued, still holding her hand, “and there is a burning question I wish to ask you.”

“What is it?” she could feel her stomach flipping, fearing she might already know the answer. He got out of his chair and took one knee. Allura could feel bile rise in her throat.

“Princess Allura, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” The duke asked.

“I…” Allura hesitated. She had a room full of eyes on her, “this is so unexpected. I do not know what to say.”

“Oh Allura, I have loved you for as long as I’ve known you,” the duke continued, “I have wanted to ask you to be my bride my whole life.”

“I do apologize, but I am underdressed for this. I will...be right back. Pardon me,” Allura yanked her hand away from the duke’s a little too hard and ran from the room. She needed to get out of here. She felt bad not giving an answer to the duke’s proposal, but she couldn’t stand to have all those prying eyes stand before her. She would find an explanation in the morning when hopefully, she had an answer.

She froze at the railing of the ship. There was no way she was jumping off. That would be ridiculous. But how else would she escape? She didn’t have a chance to decide as a ship showed over the horizon, a white skull gleaming through the fog. Pirates. She was just about to make a run to alert Coran and the others when the ship fired a cannon, missing Allura thank goodness but nevertheless causing her to fall overboard.

* * *

If we’re counting, Leandro had three problems on his hands. The first was that the Violet Serpent was sneaking in behind him. The second was that his boat was sinking, and he could see land in the distance. It was going to be a close shave if he made it to dry land. The third, well, the third had just fallen overboard the Altea. 

Leandro counted the reasons he shouldn’t do it before he counted the reasons he should. Well, that ship belonged to the royal family, and he was definitely going to get arrested. He didn’t have time for this. He definitely didn’t have time for this. Leandro narrowed his eyes. Damn it all, he thought, tying a rope around his waist and plunging overboard.

The murky depths were near blinding, but Leandro could see a blue glow a little ways away. He swam for it as fast as he could. The glow, he discovered, was coming from a medallion wrapped around her neck. He grabbed ahold of her and pushed her to the surface. She wasn’t breathing, but she still had a pulse. He yanked on the rope as hard as he could until he could see the outline of a ship before him.

Leandro hoisted her over the shoulders and climbed like he had never climbed before. It was quick as a flash, of course, given that the boat was half underwater by now. 

Now then, he had to make sure that the girl was alright. He pressed on her stomach and the girl sat up and unleashed an unholy wave of seawater and dinner hit the deck. She erupted into a coughing fit.

“Ah, good evening, miss, welcome aboard my ship,” Leandro grinned pulling her to her feet as the water rose over the deck. 

“It’s sinking,” Allura groaned.

“Yes,” Leandro nodded, “I’m sorry you had to meet her in her darkest hour. Believe it or not, she’s the most beautiful ship on the seven seas.”

“Looks to me that she’s about to be the most beautiful ship under the seven seas,” Allura could feel water climbing up her heels, “you saved my life.”

“Little early to say that, huh, dearest?” Leandro pointed at the nearing dry land.

“You’re a pirate,” Allura marveled, “I’ve never met a pirate before.”

“Well, that’s odd, considering you’re wearing a real pirate’s medallion,” Leandro rubbed his chin, “never seen one before that glows in the dark.”

“It glows?” Allura looked down at it.

“I would assume that you knew,” Leandro was surprised, “but there isn’t time for marveling over trinkets as when we hit dry land there will be a thousand weapons pointed in my direction. Plan suggestions are absolutely welcome.”

“I know a place,” Allura said. As the water reached her knees, Leandro grabbed her hand and made her climb.

“Well, that’s fantastic,” Leandro said, half-seriously, “now we just need a way to get to land before Davy Jones comes up and sinks us himself.”

“Wrap your arms around my waist,” Allura instructed. 

“I beg your pardon?”

But Allura didn’t explain, rather lifted him and jumped, bending her knees. The two of them hit the dock, hard.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked.

“Am I alright?” Leandro dusted himself off, “Are you hysterical? You just jumped off of a ship!” 

Allura opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by Leandro’s beloved boat, what was left of it, anyway, crashing into the dock.

“Well, that likely woke up everyone in town. We have to go,” Allura said.

“My piracy is going to be the least of their concerns. Look!” Leandro pointed towards the ship coming into view.

“I take it that you don’t think you could reason with any of those people?” Allura asked.

“Of course. I’m as friendly as you can be with someone who wants to rip you limb from limb,” Leandro scoffed, “now, about this place you wanted to go.”

* * *

Red hadn’t seen Allura in nearly a month, which was what made her bursting in with a pirate all the more jarring. Red naturally drew her sword and lunged for the pirate, who in turn ducked.

“What are you doing with her royal majesty?” Red dislodged her sword from the wall behind him.

“Majesty?” Leandro turned towards Allura in disbelief, “You’re the princess?”

“Aye,” Allura nodded.

“Just my luck that the lady I rescued is the one single most dangerous person to be keeping the company of,” Leandro growled, drawing his sword.

“Stop at once!” Allura commanded, but it was too late. The two were already locked in battle. Red jumped on the counter to fight him from above. Leandro launched upwards. He grinned, clashing his sword against Red’s in an intense battle. 

“Give it up, pirate. The royal guard will soon be here to arrest you,” Red gritted her teeth.

“Pretty words coming from you,” Leandro grinned, “you look just like your father, you’d be proud to know. I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.”

“What?” Red stumbled back, and Leandro pinned her with his sword.

“Are you done yet?” Leandro asked.

“You’re not going to hurt her majesty?” Red asked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Leandro answered.

“I’m done,” Red snarled. 

“Good,” Leandro sheathed his sword, “now then, we have wasted quite enough time on this, and I will have you know that unless you plan on begging for mercy or meeting an early demise at the hands of The Violet Serpent, we need a plan to save our skins.”

“What is The Violet Serpent?” Red asked.

“The Violet Serpent,” Leandro answered, “is the finest and most dastardly ship floating the seven seas. And they’re heading here because, well, because they’re looking for something they lost once long ago.”

“What is that, exactly?” Allura asked.

“A pirate’s medallion,” Leandro said, “a magical one. One that could cut light through the darkest shadows, though until now, I didn’t know it was literal.”

“What is he talking about, Allura?” But before Allura could even attempt to answer, a pair of pirates knocked down the door. 

“Ah, well, I hope you lads are planning on cleaning that up,” Leandro and Red grabbed their swords. 

“Another time, Captain, we’re not here for you,” One said with a yellow grin.

“Couldn’t we kill him just for fun?” The other one pleaded.

“Nah, all we need is right here,” the first one lifted Allura’s chin with the tip of his sword. Her medallion was glowing again.

“I’ll tie these lot up, you get the lass,” the other one cracked his knuckles. 

“You’re outmatched, for it will be a dry day in Davy Jone’s locker before I am bested by-” 

Leandro couldn’t even finish the sentence before the man had each one pinned by their necks to the wall.

“Now, lass, does this medallion belong to you?” The yellow teethed pirate asked. Allura looked towards Red. She would give anything to know that Red was safe, even if it meant her own endangerment.

“Aye,” Allura said with a glare. 

“Excellent,” The pirate grinned, tying a bag around her head and tossing her carelessly over his shoulder.

“Let me go!” Allura screamed.

“Can’t do that, lass, forgive us,” The pirate turned towards Leandro and Red, “as for you two...”

The yellow teethed pirate reached in his bag and pulled out a long, coiled rope.

“Well, I’ve got a truly rotten feeling about this,” Leandro sighed.


	2. Only the Brave and the Foolish Dare Enterc

Leandro awoke with a start. He opened his eyes to note exactly three things. One, he was not aboard his ship. Oh, right, it sank. Two, he noticed as he looked down that there was rope tied to him, tethering him by both wrists and ankles to...Three. Red. 

“Are you awake?” He asked.

“Unfortunately,” she groaned, “I could not matter worse circumstances to wake up to.”

“It could be worse,” Leandro smirked, “I could be absent.”

“Your company has done me absolutely no favors,” she snapped, “now, we need to get out of this.”

“Indeed. I don’t suppose you have a blade in your boot,” Leandro began to notice that his nose itched. 

“What use would a blade do right now with my arms bound?” Red asked.

“Did they really need to tie us by ankles alongside wrists? I admire the dedication, however, it does seem to be a bit much,” Leandro dodged her question.

“I had a blade,” Red continued, “I do not feel it now. They must have taken it when they raided us.”

“Well,” Leandro took a look around, “luckily for us, they did not raid us as efficiently as they could.”

“Piracy is illegal,” Red pointed out, “they might have thought better to make their mission hasty.”

“And kidnapping a princess is not a worse offence?” Leandro raised an eyebrow.

“I do not think they knew she was a princess when they took her,” Red squinted, “or perhaps they did, and they simply had a death wish.”

“Well, death wishes are the most attractive part of being a pirate,” Leandro responded.

“Enough. How are we going to get out of this?” Red asked, attempting to squirm free.

“Well, there is one idea, though I do not think you would fancy it much,” Leandro muttered.

“And what would that be?” Red had enough of this.

“I’m going to need to roll over,” he said.

“Roll over?” Red repeated.

“Aye. If we can slam hard enough into that desk, we may be able to knock that blade on the edge loose,” Leandro explained.

“That is a good way to lose an eye,” Red huffed.

“Look, I know where the Violet Serpent is headed with the princess, and I will get us out of here and take you there,” Leandro furrowed his brow, “you are going to have to trust me.”

“Trust? Pirates?” Red scoffed, “I’d sooner plunge to the depths of the ocean and plant myself on the very floor.”

“The lengths your hypocrisy go to are truly astounding, Miss Red,” Leandro’s nerves were starting to wear thin, “now, if you would like the hope of seeing Allura again, you are going to have to ally yourself with me.”

“How do I know this is not a trick?” Red asked.

“You do not,” Leandro answered.

“What is in it for you?” Red asked.

“My conditions are simple. You do not turn me in to the authorities upon our return with Princess Allura. Let me walk free, and I will help you,” Leandro said.

Red considered this. 

“I agree to these terms,” Red loudly exhaled in contempt.

“Good,” Leandro didn’t wait for another word before pushing his foot against the wall, rolling over Red. She let out a muffled scream as her face was pushed into the floor.

They knocked into the desk, and as predicted, a small knife fell between the two, narrowly missing their wrists. Leandro plucked it from the floor and struggled to saw his way through the rope. He finally broke free. 

“Congratulations, you’ve proved yourself as somewhat competent,” Red rubbed her wrists. Leandro cut their legs free and stood, legs flopping about like beached fish.

“Now then,” Leandro extended a hand for her, ignoring her comment, “shall we?”

“You are absolutely positive you know where the violet serpent is heading?” Red took his hand, still skeptical.

“Absolutely positive,” Leandro plucked his hat from the desk where it sat, upside down.

“Would it not be easier for you to just tell me where they went and I set you free here and now?” Red asked.

“Where is the fun in that?” Leandro asked, “Besides. There comes a time in every pirate’s life when he cannot run from his enemies, and must even the score. The fact of the matter is those bastards tried to kill me. And they sank my ship.”

“So, we’re stuck together,” Red huffed, crossing her arms.

“I suppose we are,” Leandro nodded.

“Excellent. I was supposed to spend my week’s end crafting weapons for knights, and instead I get stuck babysitting Leandro, the most annoying pirate on the seven seas.” Red shook her head.

“That’s Captain Rivera to you,” Leandro corrected.

“I will sooner call you king than captain. You don’t even have a boat,” she seethed, “speaking of, how do you suppose we find the Violet Serpent without a boat.”

“We swim,” Leandro grinned as Red shot him a glare, “I shall get us a damn boat. A crew while I’m at it. Do not fret, milady.”

“How do you suppose you’ll do that?” She was going to be around him for heaven knew how long and he was already grating on her nerves.

“I know someone who could help us,” Leandro said, “finding her will be an easy task, getting her to agree with us will not.”

“I am not the only one you’ve managed to wear the wit’s end of in the past few days?” A smile played at her lips.

“If you sass me another time I’ll be the last to get on your nerves,” Leandro seethed, motioning her to follow.

* * *

Allura had been aboard the Violet Serpent, thrown in the lowest level in a cell for a full day now. She was growing hungry and tired. She had not slept.

It was as she stared out the window at the murky depths considering punching a hole through and sinking this whole ship as the door opened and someone walked down the stairs. 

Allura reminded herself not to retreat and stood tall with her head held high. 

“Hello, Miss de Leon,” the girl stood before her, bearing a toothy grin. She was a good foot taller than Allura, impressive arms shown off with a black tunic, hair colored dark red, possibly soaked in blood to make it that way.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Allura said, her voice not wavering.

“Now, that is not polite,” the girl’s grin faded, “the captain requests your presence for dinner.”

“I would rather eat by myself, thank you,” Allura looked away.

“It’s either with the captain,” the woman said, slowly, “or not at all.”

Allura opened her mouth to protest, but her stomach growled with such ferocity she knew not to argue. She folded her hands and followed after the woman upstairs and up past the crew, finally reaching the captain’s quarters.

“After you, milady,” the woman said, opening the door, into a room larger than even the princess’s in the castle. At the center of the room was a long table, filled end to end with foods of all kinds,

“Thank you, Zethrid,” the captain said, twirling her knife on the table.

“My pleasure, Captain,” Zethrid nodded and slammed the door shut behind Allura.

“Miss Allura!” She greeted with a grin, “Please, have a seat.”

Allura wasted no time heading for the opposite end of the table, but the captain made a noise at her and motioned for her to sit in the unoccupied chair beside the captain. Allura gulped and took the seat.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you after all these years,” she said with a toothy smile, “I’m surprised that you don’t look a bit like your father. I suppose that you must have taken after your mother, appearance wise I mean.”

“I suppose so,” Allura said, wondering what on Earth she could be talking about.

“I’ve been incredibly rude,” the woman said, tipping her black hat, “I am Captain Haggar.”

“I would say pleased to make your acquaintance, but quite frankly…” Allura had venom in her tone, but Captain Haggar was cackling.

“I see you have a wit on you,” Haggar tilted her head, “I like that. But I take your point. You may eat.”

Allura took the invitation, but upon further inspection, she discovered there was not a single piece of cutlery in the entire setup.

“I don’t suppose you would have a knife and fork?” Allura asked.

“Please, Allura, you find yourself aboard a pirate ship. Do not pretend that you think the manners here are the same as those back home. Rip off a leg and dig in,” Haggar waved her hand.

Allura cautiously followed her orders, ripping at the meat with her bare hands. She could feel her face grow positively greasy with meat. She saw no sight of cloths to wipe herself clean.

“Try the bread next,” Haggar said with glee. Allura did, “and then the wine?”

Allura had not been this hungry in her entire life, and it showed on the way she dug through the spread.

“How about the fish?” Haggar continued. Allura froze, dropping her food.

“You’re poisoning me,” she wiped her hands on the bodice of her dress.

“Do not be hysterical,” Haggar said, “taking you just to poison you. We could have done that on dry land.”

“I suppose,” Allura agreed.

“No, there’s no sense in killing you,” Haggar grinned, “at least, not yet.”

“Then why are you attempting to stuff me like a pig?” Allura asked.

“It simply does my heart good to see a lady such as yourself to break away from the manners and the expectations of high society,” Haggar answered, “to tear at a feast like this is true decadence.”

“Whatever you say,” Allura narrowed her eyes at the captain.

“I used to be like you, you know,” she spoke with a certain wistfulness, “living on land. I was a high society woman, part of the government. I was a royal advisor, in fact.”

“Honerva,” Allura’s eyes grew wide, “I have heard of you.”

“Yes,” Haggar took a sip of her wine, “I loved it, too, living in the castle.”

“What changed?” Allura asked, reaching for the lone knife on the table while Haggar was distracted, “Why would you give that up?”

“I fell in love,” Haggar sported a scowl.

“I don’t suppose that worked out, did it?” Allura raised an eyebrow.

“Surely not,” her voice drained of wistfulness, replaced by a sour tone, “he was going to betray me, to kill me in order to keep all of his treasure. So, I got ahead of him.”

“You mean you killed him?” Allura asked.

“Aye,” she placed her elbows on the table, the animal skin on her bodice faintly reflecting the surface of the table, “but I suppose I was the fool.”

“How so?” Allura gripped the knife tightly from under the table.

“You don’t know who your father was, do you?” Haggar stared her down.

“He died when I was very young. I barely remember him,” Allura echoed words from Red’s mouth.

“That would explain why you thought we were going to kill you for breaking the curse,” Haggar furrowed her brow, “we have a very important purpose for you, Allura, one we killed your father too soon for him to complete.”

Allura got up and made a run for it, but Haggar was faster, taller, and much stronger. She pinned Allura by the neck to the wall. Allura took this as an opportunity to stab Haggar between the ribs and push her off. 

Haggar cackled again, seemingly unfazed by the knife currently jutting out of her side. Allura paid no mind to it, this woman was clearly stark raving mad. She ferociously climbed the stairs to the top deck where the crew was waiting for her.

Allura shrieked at the sight of them as in the moonlight, they had no flesh, only rotting meat hanging from skeletons. Walking dead. She stumbled backwards and landed at the feet of Haggar, who dragged her to her feet by the back of her dress.

“Now that,” she said, removing the knife from her side unscathed, “was awfully rude, Allura.”

* * *

Leandro and Red entered the seedy tavern. The smell of rum filled Red’s nose. She gagged.

“Now, we just have to find Nyma, excuse me sir, we-” before Leandro could finish his sentence, the man slapped him across the face and stormed off.

“What on Earth?” Red bit back a laugh.

“A past flame,” Leandro explained.

“Is that the truth?” Red’s eyes grew wide.

“Do not gawk at that!” Leandro instructed, suddenly a little nervous, “The business I get up to with other men is none of your concern at the moment!”

“Apologies for staring, Leandro,” Red shook her head with sincerity.

“Captain,” Leandro corrected.

“I simply was thrilled to happen past another who prefers the company of their own gender,” Red explained, rather quietly, “just my luck you are a man, and an obnoxious one at that.”

“I see,” Leandro nodded.

“So, what did you do to that man to make him want to slap you, besides, of course, being in your company for longer than ten minutes?” Red asked.

“I’ll have you know I did not deserve that,” Leandro said, rubbing his cheek intently.

“Of course not,” Red’s mouth twitched upwards.

The two approached the bar where a man wearing only the tattered remains of a vest and loose slacks. Leandro leaned across the counter.

“Good sir!” Leandro said, calling the attention of the bartender.

“Hello, what can I do you for, mate?” The man asked.

“I was hoping,” Leandro lowered his voice, “to speak with Nyma.”

“Nyma does not accept visitors, sir,” the man leaned on the counter with his tone darker than before, “and I would suggest you not to say her name.”

“Captain, then,” Leandro waved his hand, “I will see her or I will make grave trouble for you.”

“I am not afraid of you, Guppy,” the man grinned.

“That’s Captain to you,” Leandro narrowed his eyes.

“You are a captain?” The man scoffed.

“A damned good one. Only, I lost my boat,” Leandro said, “sunk by the Violet Serpent herself.”

“The Violet Serpent?” He glared, but not at Leandro, and motioned for them to follow towards a door behind the bar.

They caught sight of a woman with her boots upon her desk, pirate’s hat worn low over her face.

“Hello, Nyma?” Leandro greeted her. She responded in turn by lunging over her desk,

“Of all the double crossing bottom feeders sent from Davy Jones!” She hollered, slapping him across his other, unscathing cheek.

“I don’t suppose you deserved that one either?” Asked Red with barely contained glee.

“No, actually, I did deserve that one,” Leandro answered, adjusting his hat.

“Do not trust him!” Nyma instructed Red, “He’s a stubborn barnacle hanging on the side of my ship, if I still had one to sail!”

“Oh, I am well aware of that,” Red held out a hand for Nyma. She didn’t take it, but rather tipped her hat.

“Captain Nyma Martinez,” she greeted. She turned her attention towards the bartender, “what in the name of Davy Jones’s beard did you think you were doing letting this traitorous bastard into my tavern, let alone in my quarters! Thanks to him I sail a rat infested rotting hunk of garbage known as the salty maiden! If I was not so damned thirsty I would smash this rum bottle over your head, Rolo!”

“Captain, please contain yourself!” Leandro commanded, “I may have sunken your ship, but that is no excuse to act as a barbarian!”

“I’m a pirate!” Nyma shrieked, “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t skin you alive for taking away something as close to me as my own flesh and blood!”

“I have,” Leandro said calmly, “a proposition.”

“What proposition could you possibly have that would quiet my urge to throttle you?” she brushed a curly lock out of her face.

“Two words,” Leandro answered, “Violet Serpent.”

“The most beautiful ship on the seven seas?” Nyma asked, “What about her?”

“The most beautiful ship on the seven seas next to mine,” Leandro corrected.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t your ship underwater?” Red interjected.

“Ha!” Nyma barked, “Pure poetry, your boat sinking.”

“Indeed,” Leandro seethed with rage, “but yes. The Violet Serpent. She’s yours.”

“She’s mine?” Nyma quirked an eyebrow.

“If you can help us take her,” Leandro proposed, “she’s all yours.”

“Are you stark raving mad?” Nyma waved her arms about, “Are you damned hysterical? Is your skull as empty as the coconuts you’ll suck on in a haze of starvation when the crew of the Violet Serpent macaroon you on a deserted island?”

“A little louder, would you? I don’t think the royal guard can hear you sleeping in their beds!” Leandro shouted, “Calm yourself!”

“Your head has taken a leave of absence from your shoulders and you’re asking me to be calm?” Nyma demanded.

“I understand that Captain Haggar is the most dastardly pirate on the seven seas, offed the pirate de Leon and her own husband while she was at it-” Leandro was pacing like a madman.

“I’m sorry, did you say the pirate de Leon?” Red did a double take.

“But they have got something that I want, someone that needs to be rescued,” Leandro paused, “someone that would up our bounties, up our prison time, up the hangings. We would be dead where we stood if something happened to her.”

“The princess,” Nyma finished in utter astonishment, “has Haggar lost her head?”

“She does not know that Allura is the princess,” Red explained.

“She does not know?” Rolo repeated.

“She took her because she wore this glowing medallion,” Red looked out of the window, “they saw it and slung her over their shoulders.”

“Glowing medallion? Oh no,” Nyma’s face grew grave, “they do not know she’s the princess. When they find out that she is not a de Leon, they’ll kill her.”

“Or leave her to starve on a deserted island,” Rolo added unhelpfully.

“We are all doomed if that happens!” Nyma shouted, taking Leandro by the shirt.

“Captain, please! This ensemble was expensive, and you’re alerting your patrons to this debacle,” Leandro said.

“So what if I alert them? This is a tavern of pirates. If they are not out there panicking, they are foolish,” Nyma spoke through gritted teeth, “next time, lead with the information that is life threatening.”

“Of course. My mistake,” Leandro nodded with a smile, “do we have a deal?” 

“The Violet Serpent will be mine,” Nyma said, nodding.

“Excellent,” Leandro grinned.

Nyma took her jacket off of her chair and pulled her arms through it. She adjusted her hat, sighed, and pushed open the door. She climbed atop the table and yelled for the attention of the whole tavern.

“Listen in, slime!” Nyma shouted, “The princess has been kidnapped by Captain Haggar. And unless we want a repeat of King Alfor’s death on a much, much larger scale, someone needs to do something about it. Those of you shaking in your boots or otherwise uninterested, get the hell out of my tavern!”

Many patrons skidded towards the door.

“Now, I am a damned good captain, and I have a damned good crew,” she said, “but I may need help, just for extra insurance.”

“Isn’t it bad luck to board a ship with a woman at the helm?” A remaining patron scoffed. The crowd went completely silent. Nyma hopped down, lifting his chin with a dagger.

“It is certainly bad luck to make that statement near a woman willing to cut the tongue from your mouth,” she said sweetly, “any other comments?”

The man gulped and the crowd watched her, unmoving, unblinking.

“Thought not. Those of you not afraid of death, join me at the docks at dawn tomorrow. The rest of you barnacles, order more rounds and mind your damned business!”

It was an easy order to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyma is here we LOVE mean loud ladies


	3. Conversations With Dead People

The sound of rats scurrying about was what woke Allura up. They clawed the walls attempting escape, not realizing that what was on the other side was something of a watery grave. Allura scrambled to her feet, the wooden cot with a thin cushion laying limply revealing her shape. 

She saw a rat in her windowsill gazing out at the open sea as Allura dusted herself off. She could almost convince herself that what happened the night before was merely a dream, but the skin growing purple on the back of her hand from where she had been reprimanded told a different tale.

Allura stared at the rat, disappointed to find she had more in common with this rodent than she did with anyone near proximity. Allura calmly placed a portion of her bread where the rat could reach. If its fate otherwise was either to starve, drown, or be eaten by the crew, she figured helping the poor creatures she now shared a room with was purely manners. Though she did not dare touch the rat, merely gaze at it in somber empathy. 

One could not bring a man back from the dead to have a pint. That was what her father told her. It wasn’t meant to be taken literally. It was simply an expression, one that he used to mean that what was done was done, there was no use attempting to rewrite what had already been written.

However, now Allura had stared in the face of dead men sailing a ship, rotting flesh and hollow gazes. While the meaning of the expression stayed intact as practical advice, the expression itself had lost all meaning. She pondered what her father would say if he was still alive in response to one of his favorites, and Allura’s least favorite, phrases had been all but useless.

Allura could, in fact, share a pint with the dead. She had the night before, though of course, she did not know that Haggar was dead at first. She found herself wondering how these men and women found themselves aboard this ship half-dead. She wondered if she spent enough time herself aboard the Violet Serpent that she would suffer the same fate, flesh rotting in the moonlight and somehow only the moonlight.

She gazed out of the window to see fish swimming by. The underwater deck of the ship certainly had its downsides. One of those, of course, being that it was a prison. Another that should the great ship suffer a leak of any kind, Allura would be the first to die. But the view outside of the ship was beautiful.

Allura found herself not content of course, but stagnant. She certainly did not have time to be pondering out of a window, but she found herself no other choice at the time.

It was then that the idea struck her to remove her miraculously still intact high-heeled shoes from their place aside her cot and attempt to find a way to make them useful. Perhaps if she broke off the heel, she could use it to saw through the bars of the door. 

But alas, there was no use in trying now. Footsteps growing louder as they descended towards her vocally stopped her plan. She dropped the heels as if they were a weapon used to end a man’s life and leaned against the wall as the woman came into view.

“Good morning, Miss de Leon,” she greeted as she approached the cell. 

Allura had seen this woman around the ship, but she did not know her name or if she even had one. Allura remained silent.

“I take it from your terrified expression that you are still baffled by the events of last eve,” the woman gripped the bars so she could move even closer, “either that, or you were attempting to escape just now, perhaps using your heels?”

Allura still would not speak, but she felt a pit form in her stomach.

“No, of course not. That would be ridiculous. You could never saw through the bars with heels. Now, you might have had better luck with that rope behind you, the knot would be difficult to undo but not impossible. Even still, you would never be able to saw through the bars in time before you were discovered by someone such as myself who would be, of course, just offering you nourishment but at the sight of you trying to escape, someone such as myself may report you to Captain Haggar.”

Allura felt her pulse skip as the woman spoke. 

“Captain, by the way, does not warn twice. She would merely realize that you need not hands to remain alive, something I am not sure you would be too keen on the captain figuring out herself. And then, if you lived through this, you would either develop a nasty infection and die shortly after you outlive your usefulness to the Violet Serpent, otherwise living the rest of your days without your hands, something I do not imagine you would want to do,” the woman continued.

Allura grew a scowl on her face. She felt as though she was being taunted by the woman.

“Now, suppose someone such as myself did not inquire about food before you got the chance to escape. Suppose you are not killed by the falling weight of the ceiling previously braced by these bars you so brilliantly have decided to saw apart. Suppose you are not captured the second you reach the top deck and either cut or starved as punishment.”

Allura was beginning to enjoy the company of the rat.

“Suppose you do manage to escape against all odds and the icy surface of the sea does not take your life the second you impact upon it. Suppose we do not send a small boat down to retrieve you before you can get a good handle on the situation. Suppose there is nothing standing in your way to escape.” 

The woman sat on the stool on the other side of the bars, tenting her fingers.

“What, do you suppose, Miss de Leon, would you do then? We are far from land. Two days at sea. You could not manage to swim there before dark and then in the night you would have no escape. What do you suppose would take you first? Exhaustion and fatigue making you lose consciousness and drown? The cold of the water granting numbness in all regions of your body until it stops your heart? A beast of the sea considering you a fit meal? Hm?”

“I take your meaning,” Allura said.

“Ah, she speaks,” the woman grinned, “now, have I turned you off from your foolish attempts at escape or do you have dinner plans that you cannot miss in the afterlife?”

“Aye, you have,” Allura nodded with a glare still forming her face.

“Splendid!” The woman clasped her hands together, “Now, since we all agree that it is incredibly lucky tis I that caught you, I have a few burning questions that need to be answered without prying eyes. The sun has not risen and we have a bit of time. Would you care to answer these questions or would you prefer I turn you over to Haggar?”

Allura considered this, silently. She did not like this woman. But she did seem to be an ally among pirates and despite herself, Allura would take what she could if it gave her a chance at survival. She folded her arms.

“Ask away,” Allura agreed.

“Of course, the most burning question I have is how the hell you got a hold of the de Leon medallion, but I imagine that is quite loaded and will take a while to explain,” she said, leaning forth on the stool.

“The medallion belonged to my father,” Allura answered plainly.

“Wrong answer,” the woman’s grin faded away, “you are not the child of the pirate de Leon.”

“How would you possibly know that?” Allura scoffed.

“You look nothing like the pirate de Leon, to begin with. And I have met him,” she explained.

“I take more after my mother,” Allura was quick on her feet.

“The pirate Dalia, his dame, does not bear much of a resemblance to you either. Perhaps you fooled Haggar, who never met her.” 

“You’ve met the pirate Dalia?” Allura asked.

“I have never had to,” she stood and walked towards Allura again.

“What on the seven seas could you possibly mean by that?” Allura asked, “Forget it. Everyone on this ship is stark raving mad.”

“Be that as it may,” she waved a hand.

“So, in portraits, from far away? How do you know what she looks like if you’ve never seen her?” Allura demanded. 

This time, it was her that was left, silently glaring at Allura as she was interrogated.

“If you expect to get information from me, I would like some answers of my own,” Allura huffed.

“I hope you realize where you stand while you attempt to bargain,” she narrowed her eyes.

“True,” Allura said, “but you could ask me, and in an attempt to save my hands I could lie, fake a backstory so that you feel satisfied. Or you could share the truth with me, and at least rest well knowing it would be harder for me to lie for someone who laid their weapons on the table in truce.”

“Establishing trust with a pirate,” the woman said, slowly, “is a fool’s errand.”

“I am already sailing towards my demise with no chance of escape as you said,” Allura waved a hand, “it merely makes more sense to establish allyship anywhere I can.”

“Fine,” she lowered her voice, “I will answer one question for every one you answer.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Allura agreed, “starting with how you knew Dalia was not my mother.”

“Who told you that you would be the one to begin?” she asked.

“These are my terms. You will listen to them because there is fear behind your eyes when I speak to you. You know something that I do not and I do intend to exploit that, no offense meant.”

“None taken,” the woman said, “fine. But I hope you appreciate the danger I put myself in telling you this.”

“I do,” Allura furrowed her brow.

“It would be difficult for me to meet Dalia,” she sighed, “seeing as how I am her.”

“That is completely preposterous. The pirate Dalia has been dead for nearly twenty years,” Allura said.

“Or so she would have you believe,” she corrected, “of course, faking my own demise was easy. Nobody had seen my face. I used to wear a mask upon it.”

“The pirate Dalia did wear a mask,” Allura confirmed, “it was shaped like a skull.”

“It  _ was _ a skull, my dear. And, though I am not proud of this, I ran a sword through the stomach of an innocent petty thief wearing my mask. From then on, I was the pirate Krolia, a member of the crew of the Violet serpent.”

“Why on Earth would Dalia ally herself with the people who killed her husband?” Allura scoffed, “I do not buy that for a second.”

“Of course not, my dear,” she agreed, “I’d be happy to explain, once you answer me the very simple question of who you are, really.”

“My name is Allura,” she answered.

“Well, I figured that much,” she furrowed her brow.

“I’m the princess,” Allura confessed.

“Incredible,” she marveled, “absolutely incredible.”

“Now, I believe I had a question for you already.”

“Right. Well, that’s a complex question,” she turned on her heel, “I had more enemies as the pirate Dalia than my husband did when he was alive. I incorrectly assumed that it was safer for him with me out of the picture. But I was with child.”

“You mean that-”

“Aye. I had been planning for months to leave. This put my plan nearly a year behind. I was already pushing my luck carrying the baby. So the night the baby was born…”

“That is despicable!” Allura cried out.

“I would have to agree with you,” she nodded, “but I believed it was the way to save him and my child. But I only put them in graver danger. I took a coin to remember him by, and that was where the trouble all began.”

“The curse,” Allura guessed, “it must have originated from de Leon’s treasure.”

“Aye. You catch on much quicker than Captain Haggar. I returned in search of my husband to return the coin that made my skin rot in the moonlight. But by the time I got back, three years later, I found that my husband was dead, his treasure was stolen, and the Violet Serpent was cursed. They figured out a bit too late that they needed the blood of a de Leon to break the curse.”

“That would make their only hope-”

“My child,” she nodded, “they had no idea where to find the wee babe, nor even where to start. But once it was made clear there was a bounty on my offspring’s head, I joined the crew. So that when the time came, I could protect my own child from a captain so merciless as to take the life of her own husband. And of course, it helped that I ‘killed’ Captain Dalia and that I also seemed a vendetta against the pirate de Leon, as I was cursed as well.”

“I see,” Allura narrowed her eyes, “but if you know that I am not the real offspring of the pirate de Leon, then why do you keep me alive? Why do you not toss me overboard yourself and pretend that I confessed my true identity.”

“Because I think I am owed an explanation, at least, of how you came into possession of it. I am owed the answer of whether or not I will have the chance to be held accountable for my actions and make amends to my child, or if I missed that chance as I did with my husband,” she explained, “you have about sixty seconds to explain how you came into my family property before I do take you up on your offer and toss you overboard.”

“I call your bluff. You’d have to be mad to commit treason.”

“I would not bargain with my life if I were you, princess, especially given a pirate’s tendency to cheat,” she pointed out.

“Your daughter is alive,” Allura answered, finally, figuring she owned her that much, “alive, and I hope, well.”

“Daughter?” she seemed confused, but she softened her gaze, “Daughter.”

“She’s alive,” Allura repeated.

“How did you get her medallion?” Krolia demanded. Drawing her sword

“It is a very long story. I suggest you sheath that so your arm does not pop straight off of your body,” Allura said.

“Very well,” Krolia did not, however, sheath it, but rather stuck it in the wood of the floor.

“She is my friend, I want you to know,” Allura began.

“Some friend you are, stealing her property,” Krolia growled.

“I found her overboard my father’s ship when I was young. Thirteen. Unconscious and close to death, floating on a piece of wood. I rushed to help her, but she was wearing this,” Allura explained, “I knew my father would have her imprisoned at best for wearing a pirate’s medallion.”

“So you took it,” Krolia finished.

“Aye,” Allura nodded, “I did what I had to do.”

“Perhaps. But did she notice that it was missing?” Krolia asked.

“She inquired about her medallion, yes. But I told her it had vanished. I asked about it and she said she had always had it, that she knew it belonged to her father and that was all she did know. Truthfully, I do not even know if she knew her father was a pirate at all. She certainly would not be thrilled to hear it, believing her father was a poor merchant.”

“And you simply forgot to return it to her? Even after all these years when she could keep it hidden?”

“I knew that it was dangerous for her. I thought if she might have it, she would track her father down. All she knew was the name de Leon, and it was easy to pretend there was no relation to the famous pirate. I was protecting her. I seemed to have done a better job than you at it,” Allura walked towards her.

“I would not speak so cleverly if I were you,” Krolia gritted her teeth.

“I would not think you had the ability to,” Allura glared back.

“If you are not a de Leon, how did you get kidnapped in my daughter’s place?” Krolia asked.

“That I can answer you,” Allura said, “they saw it pulsing blue around my neck in Red’s presence. They asked if it belonged to me and I said yes.”

“Why would you do that? Do you have a death wish of some kind?” Krolia asked.

“I said yes because I knew that ensuring the safety of Red was more important to me than my own. I would not put her in danger if I was given the choice between hers and my own death,” Allura’s tone was uncontrollably angry, but her words took Krolia aback with something more powerful.

“You were protecting her,” Krolia said.

“Aye.”

“Thank you,” Krolia said, “I owe my life to you for looking after my child.”

“I would have done the same for any of my people,” Allura said.

“You would not. I can tell. The way which you care for my daughter is very poignant. For that, I owe you an apology.”

“An apology?” Allura repeated.

“For misjudging you,” Krolia explained, “for wanting you dead the very second I laid eyes on you.”

“Such is life,” Allura waved her off, “if I may, however, ask you another question.”

“Anything.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know what exactly it is that they are planning to do with me,” Allura said, “my blood.”

“You are meant to bleed upon the medallions we stole from you,” she explained, “exactly how much was not specified. But I will ensure, at least try to, that they will take as little as possible. Before they get the chance to realize that it did not work, I will escape with you on the Violet Serpent.”

“Leaving them to starve,” Allura’s eyes grew wide.

“It is the least that they deserve,” Krolia answered.

“You do not mind remaining half alive?” Allura asked.

“I have not lived a day since I left my family. And I will be in agony all my life in knowing the harm I’ve done, indirectly or otherwise. This half life, this curse, this living hell is what I deserve. It’s my husband’s revenge from beyond the grave for betraying him. This coin and this curse are all that remains of him.”

“I see,” Allura nodded.

“I do ask that you take me to my daughter. To Red,” Krolia continued.

“I must confess that I do not imagine she will be elated at your arrival,” Allura admitted.

“This I know. I do not deserve forgiveness for abandoning her. I would find it an empty victory if she forgave me before she gave herself time to be angry with me. I simply ask for the opportunity to let her know that not a day goes by that I do not regret what I have done.”

“Aye,” Allura nodded again.

“Tell me,” Krolia’s voice shook as she talked, “what is my daughter like?”

“She is the most loyal person that I have ever met,” Allura answered, “and the most brave. I imagine that’s getting her into trouble as we speak.”

“You two are very close,” Krolia observed.

“Aye. She is my oldest friend. I’ve known her nearly half of my life. I do write to her, every day, even if I barely have time to catch my breath. And she writes to me. There are libraries hidden in our homes of the things we have written to each other.”

“Do you remember anything specific?” Krolia asked, “If it is not too personal.”

“I remember one day that she wrote to me that we were tethered by the souls. It was lovely,” Allura smiled.

“If you were a man, I would count these love poems,” she laughed, and Allura seized, “of course. The two of you are only very close friends.”

“She is also very close,” Allura added, “to a blacksmith by the name of Takashi Shirogane. They are like family to one another. Red took an apprenticeship with him when she was about fourteen. They have been very close ever since.”

“I see,” Krolia smiled, solemn, “I am very grateful for you and for this Takashi character.”

“Thank you, Krolia,” Allura smiled.

“Is she happy?”

“What?”

“Is my daughter happy?” Krolia said again, “despite what happened. Despite what I’ve done to her.”

“Krolia, that is a difficult question” Allura took a step back, “one I am not sure that you would be satisfied with the answer to.”

“I just would like to know how much damage I have inflicted upon her in my absence.”

“Such things are difficult to quantify,” Allura said.

“That they are,” Krolia agreed, “please.”

“I simply do not think this is a question I am qualified to answer. What happened between you and Red is just that. Yours and Red’s to discuss and resolve, I hope you can understand that.”

“I understand,” Krolia looked down, “I am sure that is the right thing for you to do.”

“For what it’s worth, I hope that you do,” Allura added, “resolve it, that is.”

“Thank you,” Krolia closed her eyes, “I just hope she is not as bitter as I am. Nor as lonely or somber.”

Allura opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps above.

“I suppose I had better take you up for food before we are caught conversing down here,” Krolia sighed, “my words are not worth much, but my thanks to you are meaningful nonetheless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Krolia wants the HOT GOSS


	4. Tides Turn

As the captain said, the crew gathered at dawn at the docks, the sound of the sea moving against the land was near drowned out by the murmurs of the crew. How horrible and treacherous this journey was, they all said, how doomed they were if they did not succeed in retrieving the princess in time. Most did not show up, their cowardice overwhelming them. They figured that they would rather die at the hands of the guard than captain Haggar. There were rumors of what Haggar did to pirates who dare plant their foot in her way.

Nyma stepped before them. She did not have to call the attention of the men and women for them to silence.

“Delighted to see not every pirate on the seven seas is too yellow bellied to join us,” Nyma did not grin, but her eyes hinted at some form of relief, “now. Those of you who do not belong to the crew of the Scalty Maiden will be assigned your post as needed. Keep your sword at your side and yer eyes peeled for neighboring ships.”

The crew followed without protest or grunt or mere hesitation. Red did not cling to Leandro’s side, but walked before him. The rest of the crew took notice of Red’s clothing, the only person that didn’t fancy herself a pirate on the Salty Maiden. Nyma set sail, telling Rolo to steer towards the north. She approached Red, sighed indignantly, and dragged her to a small room.

“These be my quarters aboard the ship,” Nyma paused to crush a loose piece of glass beneath the heel of her boot, “I would have figured Leandro the type of gentleman to get his first mate proper attire, but that betrays my oldest and most reliable rule.”

“Which is?” Red asked after a moment of silence.

“Never overestimate a pirate’s manners,” she answered plainly, reaching into a chest by the foot of her bed. Several bugs used this an opportunity to escape, “red and black are not my colors. You may borrow these.”

Red took the fabric in her hand. It was lovely, woven by hand and most likely stolen. A black shirt that puffed at the sleeves and collar, wine colored pantaloons and a scarf to wrap around her head.

“The boots you wear now are perfect,” Nyma observed, “where did you purchase them?”

“They are blacksmith boots. My mentor purchased them for me,” Red explained.

“Keep them close. Honor among pirates extends no farther than your own crew. Do not forget you are a guest here, not a permanent member,” Nyma instructed.

Before Red could speak again, Leandro opened the door.

“You know, many of your crew seem to make the phrase ‘a pirate’s life is never boring’ some kind of challenge,” he said.

“If you keep walking into rooms that you have no business being in, you will soon wind up the victim of another pirate guideline; Dead men tell no tales,” Nyma folded her arms, “who, might I ask, is steering my ship?”

“Rolo practically tossed me overboard to get a chance to take the helm,” Leandro answered, straightening his hat.

“Just as well. I trust him far more than you to take control of the Salty Maiden,” Nyma’s lips twitched upwards.

“I am a fine captain,” Leandro retorted.

“With a track record of two sunk ships and one traded in for what I could only assume was rum or trinkets,” Nyma interjected.

“Point being,” Leandro raised his voice slightly, “that if I was the horrible navigator that you seem to think that I am, then leaving me in charge of the helm was a poor decision on your part.”

“There is a dressing screen over there,” Nyma informed Red, electing to ignore Leandro’s slight, “make yourself useful and change before rumors of someone not a pirate nor a captive among my crew scurry about the maiden like the rats on the wood.”

“Seems to me your crew is much too fearful of you to even consider sharing opinions on your judgement with each other,” Red pointed out, making her way towards the screen.

“One would think, now wouldn’t they?” Nyma furrowed her brow, “It is a bitter truth of the sea that though a pirate’s life is seldom uneventful, there is rarely an occasion so joyous as that when topics of discussion are not about how horrendous of a cook Rolo is or how your life was most recently threatened.”

“Aye,” Leandro agreed, “it does not matter how much or little your crew respects you. It is merely a matter of how close they are from pinning a pistol to their temple out of sheer boredom. Captain Nyma and I know this boredom well.”

“If you would not mind telling me,” Red was muffled from behind the screen, “what exactly is the history between the lot of you?”

“What on Earth are you on about?” Leandro asked.

“I’m merely observing the fact that you speak to each other like old friends even when you are ready to maim one another,” Red explained.

“I really do not see how that is any of your business,” Leandro said.

“She deserves to know the company she keeps,” Nyma argued, “though I do not particularly see what rehashing our history will do to aid us in our rescue of the princess, I suppose the knowledge will aid you in getting as far away from Leandro as you possibly can.”

“Captain,” Leandro said again.

“You are no captain,” Nyma drew her finger like a sword and aimed it towards Leandro’s neck, “not without a ship. You dare stand aboard the Salty Maiden and refer to yourself as one again after stealing and sinking my ship, I will leave you deserted on the nearest land I can find and leave you there for several days. Do you understand?”

“But you would come back for him,” Red chimed in.

“Pardon?” Nyma asked.

“You say you would leave him there, on the island for several days,” Red observed.

“If you must know,” Leandro huffed, “Nyma and I grew up together. My father was a pirate too.”

“One of the finest pirates on the seven seas,” Nyma continued, “one must wonder how a man as legendary as the original Captain Rivera could produce a pirate as laughable as Leandro here.”

“Nyma was an orphan. We found her aboard my father’s ship while she was rummaging through our treasure. She was only about eleven years old at the time, so my father dealt with her much kinder than one is meant to with pests.”

“He offered a warm bed to sleep on and hot meals, that I could stay with Leandro and his family. But I am not a sick, helpless animal, and I will not be treated as one. So, Captain Rivera put me to work aboard his ship,” Nyma looked fondly.

“We caused quite a bit of trouble on that ship,” Leandro said, “my siblings weren’t allowed aboard the ship, my older brother and sister having work back home, and my kid sisters simply too young. My father teased at one of us being the captain and the other the first mate for many years.”

“I was part of the family, Leandro always said, and so did Captain Rivera. But when the time came to actually give one of us his ship, he chose blood over skill. Perhaps, afterall, I was not part of the family as I said.”

“I made a fine captain, and you an excellent first mate, had you stayed instead of abandoning our family,” Leandro muttered under his breath.

“You are not the better captain,” Nyma protested, “and I did not abandon you.”

“My father was heartbroken when you left to work aboard another ship,” Leandro said, a bit louder.

“If he really thought of me as a daughter as he said for many years, he might have just put me at the helm,” Nyma said, “do not try to tell me that it is because I am a woman, either, because he started off on the crew of the pirate Dalia, and spoke of her with high respect.”

“I would never insinuate my father a womanizer to save him from being cast in another negative light,” Leandro glared, “though I cannot say I would suspect you would not jump at the opportunity to do so himself if it meant you could blame him that you were not a pirate. What you did was a betrayal to our family, going to work with that treacherous Rolo fellow.”

“What did you say?” Nyma demanded.

“You heard precisely what I said,” Leandro snapped back, “I hardly recognized him when I saw him yesterday save for the stink and his dim wandering eyes.”

“Rolo is my oldest friend,” Nyma seethed, “and as far as I’m concerned, the only family that I have.”

Leandro stepped back as if he had been slapped, jaw falling slack as he attempted to compose himself.

“You may speak ill of me as much as you would like. I have done plenty to earn your malice. But do not speak ill of my father, who loved you as much as one of his own, probably still does. Do not attempt to paint him the villain of your story when he never let you go to bed cold or hungry. Do not do that or I will treat you as harshly as you have him.” 

“Do you know what your father said to me before he told you that you were to take control of the ship you so carelessly sunk?” Nyma asked. Her words were sharper than the edge of her sword.

“What is that now?” Leandro braced his arm upon the wood of her desk.

“He referred to me as the better pirate. He told me that I would make a fine captain, but there were rules and a reputation to uphold, that if you appoint someone aside from your child as your successor, people tend to talk. He told me that my place was to look after you. Captain Rivera made his views of me clear and then expected me to sit there quietly and obediently as you treated his fine ship with no respect until ultimately you caused her demise.”

“You will not lie to me like this again. Do you understand?”

“I speak the truth,” Nyma stood firm before him. She watched his expressions change as if trying to anticipate his next move.

“Then, in all this time, why have you not brought this up with me before? What use could you have keeping this from me?”

“He begged me not to tell you what he said or your pride would force you to step down. He told me that you would be crushed should I tell you. And I’ve kept his word since,” Nyma explained.

“Then why here? Why now?” Leandro narrowed his eyes at the captain.

“Do not be naive, Leandro, you know exactly what you’ve said and what you have done to warrant this,” Nyma pushed him backwards firmly by the shoulder, “starting with your trading of your father’s ship.”

“I traded the ship,” Leandro gritted his teeth, considering her statements carefully, “to save the lives of my crew.”

“And where are they now, Leandro?” Nyma asked, “Your first mates seem to have as much trouble with keeping your company as I do.”

“Hunk and Pidge had their reasons for leaving.”  
“I suppose their reasoning is about as sound as mine, but you favor theirs anyway because you did not claim them as family.”

“You will not compare them to yourself,” Leandro commanded, “and if you do again, I will be forced to defend them in a way that is most unsavory.”

“Get out of my quarters,” Nyma hissed, “get out. Both of you, now. I do not want to see either one of you again until supper, sitting at the farthest places from me, or I will have the two of you kept like prisoners until the princess is recovered. Is that clear?”

Leandro did not respond, only glared and opened the door. Red followed after, now fully changed. Nyma slammed the door behind them.

“I suppose I owe you an apology,” Red began.

“That is new and rather unexpected,” Leandro’s eyebrows rose towards his hat, “what do you suppose you need to apologize for?”

“For making the two of you argue like that,” Red answered.

“Do not apologize. This was something we needed to discuss. If anything, I am thrilled to have had a witness so she could not throttle me,” Leandro waved a hand.

“Is it true? What she said?” Red asked.

“That she is the better pirate? Perhaps,” Leandro tilted his hat, “yes, she is a fine captain. Her crew fears and respects her, the smart ones anyway.”

“Was that a slight against yourself? Leandro, I am surprised at you.”

“Red, please,” Leandro’s voice was unbearably soft spoken now. It completely stopped Red in her tracks.

“Right, sorry,” Red managed.

“Nyma is a good leader. She is very loyal and I have never known her to be treacherous. I have wished, many times, in fact, that my father would have named her the captain instead of I. There is not a doubt in my mind that she was telling the truth. The only reason I protested it was the fact that my father viewed her as secondary to me came as a shock.”

“So why did you say what you said?” Red asked.

“Well, and you seem to have the same trouble I do of remaining away from the business of others, so I will attempt not to judge you harshly, but the way that she went about protesting my father’s decision was a complete betrayal. Had she spoken to me about wanting to be the captain, I would have stepped down,” his voice lowered to that of a whisper, “I would have been honored to be her first mate.”

“I see,” Red looked down.

“Perhaps, one day, the two of us can sort out our wrongdoings and end this once and for all,” he frowned, “that is, at least, my hope.”

“Maybe if you told her what you are telling me, she would be quicker to admit her faults,” Red suggested.

“Aye, that is my suspicion as well,” Leandro agreed, “the next time she greets me, if she can manage to go but a moment without threatening my life, I will.”

“Good plan,” Red nodded, “and your other first mates?”

“Pidge, whose real name is Katherine, was one of my favorite pirates. She is without a doubt, one of the most clever people I have met in my life. She was small and very quick, she came up with our plans, she earned her share of loot rather quickly aboard my ship.”

“What happened, then?” Red was beginning to feel a trifle invasive, but her nerves were spiked and as Leandro had said, there wasn’t much in the way of distraction.

“She was actually rather upfront about it. Her father and brother had been kidnapped by Haggar’s crew shortly before I met her. She was masquerading as an adolescent boy to avoid being herself arrested, working in a pirate’s tavern. She wanted to find her family and I was in desperate need of a new first mate after Hunk’s departure,” Leandro explained.

“Haggar’s crew?” Red’s eyes grew as wide as the moon.

“Aye,” Leandro said, “they were forced to join her crew due to certain expertise her father had of piracy, and her brother was an incredible navigator. We managed to invade Haggar’s ship and take back her family and the second we did, I sent them back home on a lifeboat at her own request. She is to reinstate her original identity and get honest, legal work. Of course, I haven’t had the time to check on her yet, given I’ve been wrapped up in all of this.”  
“There is absolutely no way I could believe that the reason Haggar sunk your ship was that you were aiding a child in saving her family members,” Red folded her arms.

“I suppose you do not have reason to believe me, but it is the truth,” Leandro said, “she was my first mate for about a year. Nyma is, begrudgingly right about my inability to hang onto one.”

“You are absolutely truthful?” Red asked.

“Well, I believe that being unreliable in my storytelling is one of the most useful and fun components of piracy,” Leandro grinned, “believe it or not. It does not make a difference to me.”

“And Hunk?” Red asked, silently scolding herself for trusting a pirate so completely. Leandro’s back seized.

“A pirate has no business in the pursuit of romance,” Leandro said, “I will leave you with that.”

“You attempted to romance your first mate?” Red raised an eyebrow.

“Attempted is a bit tame,” Leandro answered, “my love for him ran as deeply as the sea beneath our feet. Have you ever been in love, Red?”

“Yes,” Red spoke without hesitation. 

“Good. There is a lot to be said about love, but I do not think it can be taught or learned. Simply felt. There is a certain beauty in glancing, just glancing at someone and feeling overwhelmed by your feelings for them. I am telling you this not to sound like a poet but because I want you to understand that I loved him before you pass judgement on me for what I did.”

“What is it that you did?” Red asked.

“Well,” Leandro sighed, “he wanted to give up piracy. To go back home. He wanted to see his family. And he wanted me to go with him, But I didn’t want to give up life on the open seas. Especially given the aspects of myself that I would need to keep hidden to live an honest life. And it wasn’t that he wanted to keep himself, us, hidden, it was just that it was a choice between his family and piracy. Unfortunately, piracy and I are a package deal.”

“I offer my condolences,” Red said.

“The last I checked on him, he was engaged,” Leandro poured himself a glass of scotch, “it is better this way, I think. We are still very good friends. I get to keep my lifestyle and he gets to remain in the good graces of his family. It must have been very hard for him.”

“You do not think you would ever give up piracy?” Red asked.

“I belong here. That is as unquestionable a fact as the sun rising,” Leandro began pouring a glass for Red “of course, I would never resent him or question his decision. He is devoted to his family. And that is admirable.”

“Thank you,” Red took the glass, “and I hope you find the sort of love you search for.”

“I do not search for it. I had it once. I lost it,” Leandro said, “maybe someday I could find the same love again. Maybe someone that loved the sea as much as me. I have heard of such a married couple. You, in fact, know of them as well.”

“Who might that be?” Red asked.

“Well,” Leandro scoffed, “your parents.”

“My parents were not pirates,” Red protested, “my father was a simple merchant.”

“Red, you are a de Leon. You cannot be so naive as to think I would believe that you are an entirely unrelated de Leon who happens to look exactly like-”

“What are you blathering on about?” Red asked, looking increasingly worried.

“You,” Leandro froze, “you have no idea who you are, do you?” 


	5. Dead Men Tell No Tales

“I hope you understand how preposterous this all seems,” Red attempted to break free of the grip Leandro had on her wrist. He did not respond, leading her further and further down the staircase of the ship. Finally, he opened the door to what seemed to be some kind of library.

He, still without a word, let go of her wrist and walked over to the rows and rows of books. He trailed the shelf with his fingertips and selected one particularly thick book, purple binding and golden pages. 

“Really, Leandro, this is as silent as I have ever seen you. I’m beginning to worry you may be ill,” Red braced herself against the desk in the center of the room.

“This was my father’s journal. In here, he wrote about the most treacherous pirates on the seven seas. I hoped to continue his journaling before Nyma stole it,” Leandro explained.

“What is the meaning of showing me this?” Red asked.

“Ah, here it is,” Leandro grinned as he happened past a certain page, “I came face to face with the pirate de Leon and his maiden, the pirate Dalia. The two are pure legend, so much so that I was not certain they even existed. Some say that they dispose of a new crew every week, abiding by the pirate code; dead men tell no tales.”

“That cannot be right,” Red was completely and utterly baffled.

“Miss Dalia wears a skull upon her face and upon prompting she told me that what happens when someone such as myself goes around asking too many questions, she gets a shiny new mask. Miss Haggar tells me to keep my children a safe distance from her.”

“Miss Haggar?” Red asked, “What on Earth was your father doing within three countries of Miss Haggar.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose I should back up a bit,” Leandro snapped the book shut, “Miss Haggar joined my father’s crew very shortly after killing her husband for attempting to double-cross her. I was but a babe, so I trust my father’s account, to be honest.”

“Your father was Haggar’s captain?”

“Aye. She seemed a good first mate, at least when my father ran the Violet Serpent. I knew her, too, though I referred to her by the name Honerva. And then we met your parents, and everything changed.”

“What do you mean by that?” Red demanded, “Speak plainly.”

“de Leon and Dalia were fine pirates aboard our crew. He and my father considered each other family. But it did not last. Dalia was murdered the night that her child was born and de Leon saw fit to retire with what treasure he had now that he had a baby.”

“A baby,” Red spoke in whispers.

“I was only six years old, of course, when you were born. But you bear a striking resemblance to your parents, always have,” Leandro continued, “that’s how I recognized you.”

“You knew my parents,” Red didn’t know what to make of her skin growing hot or the bile rising in the back of her throat. 

“Haggar plotted to kill de Leon and take his treasure for herself and for her crew. When my father found out, he was furious. But Haggar had already rallied the crew. They left my father on an island with his one shot in a pistol,” Leandro took the pistol from his belt, “when he retired, I insisted my father give me the pistol, still with the one shot in it. I hope one day to put this bullet between Haggar’s ribs for killing my father’s best friend and leaving him to die.”  
“Noble and poetic,” Red nodded solemnly. There was a laugh to be had over the idea of their family members being friends, but Red did not see fit to voice it at this time.

“They realized, of course, too late that the treasure was cursed.”

“Cursed?” Red repeated.

“Aye. Legend has it they are half alive, decomposing where they stand. Nary a feeling, a simple sensation left. Their curse only becomes apparent in the moonlight, however, so they had sailed far enough away for you to be taken from your home when it happened.”

“That’s preposterous,” Red shifted her weight onto her heel, “I do not believe in such ridiculous ghost stories.”

“I would suggest you start,” Leandro met her gaze, “you’re in one.”

* * *

Krolia’s plan was simple. Allura was to keep a low profile until they got to the grotto. Haggar would slice her hand open and she would find a way to fall to the water, swimming back to the ship. From there, Krolia would slip out as the crew realized that the curse was not broken and searched for her. Together they would sail away. 

It was simple, and yet there were entirely too many ways for it to go wrong. Krolia avoided her for most of the day, finding as much busywork as she possibly could at the other end of the ship.

Allura in turn spent her day within shackles scurrying about the ship like a cockroach. She got to know the crew more than she would have liked. She refused to learn their names. But she ate their bread and drank their wine and kept their company against her own will. Some had joined the crew decades ago, some had just gotten here, and others were born on this ship and probably planned to die the same.

She pondered, alone with her thoughts as a girl called Ezor screamed about her many adventures, being teasingly corrected by the rest of them, what Red would do if she were here. Probably something reckless and dangerous, like hopping overboard and drowning. Allura missed her now, struggling to recall the very last thing her only friend had said to her.

“Miss de Leon,” Haggar interrupted her thoughts.

“Captain?” Allura addressed her as captain only out of fear for her safety. She refused Haggar eye contact or a pleasant tone all the while.

“We’re nearing the grotto, I supposed I owe you some words,” Haggar leaned over the deck next to her.

“What words of yours do you suppose, incorrectly, would have any value to me?” Allura held her chin so high that her neck strained.

“We’re not going to kill you, you know,” Haggar frowned.

“What was all that ‘not yet’ business, then?” Allura asked, patience wearing thin.

“Intimidation,” Haggar explained with a grin.

“Your flesh is rotting. You are about as intimidating as you possibly could be. But I am not afraid,” Allura steadied her hand on the railing.

“Then why have you not attempted escape?” Haggar asked.

“I am not a fool,” Allura snapped, “I know my demise is sealed no matter what I do.”

“So you have chosen to die without fighting,” Haggar said.

“I have chosen to die with dignity,” Allura corrected.

“I suppose that is admirable,” Haggar smiled, “I will slash the palm of your hand above the gold. It will hurt plenty, but it will not kill you.”

“I suppose, then, you will leave me on an island with one single shot,” Allura furrowed her brow.

“You catch on quick,” Haggar grinned.

“You kill my father and now I suppose it makes sense to end my bloodline with me, one way or the next,” Allura asked, “but why this way? Why not run me through with a sword if you hated my father so much as to finish him off with a simple bullet, leaving me to mourn all my life.”

She couldn’t tell if she was speaking for Red or for herself. It was dangerous to face her parents murderers like this.

“You misunderstand. I believe a quick, merciful death the way I ended your father years ago is not the way that I should have gone. I want to see you starve, desperate for anything to quiet the grumbles of your belly.”

“You are despicable,” Allura snarled.

“Such is the way of the sea,” Haggar grinned.

“Captain,” Zethrid approached with her hands folded behind her back as if this was the palace and not a pirate ship.

“You interrupt a fine conversation with miss de Leon,” Haggar adjusted her hat.

“Apologies. Permission to proceed regardless?” Zethrid asked.

“Permission begrudgingly granted,” Haggar’s grin faded.

“We are about to arrive on the grotto,” Zethrid explained, “I was simply wondering if you had the missing piece of gold on you and ready.”

“What is the rush?” Haggar asked, “Miss de Leon has made it excruciatingly clear that she would rather be here with us than at the bottom of the ocean.”

“There’s another ship, just over the horizon. It is a very swift ship, I’m afraid, and it appears to be headed straight for us,” Zethrid continued.

“Why the hell did you not lead with that?” Haggar gritted her teeth and grabbed Zethrid by the collar of her shirt, “I ought to wring your neck for this,”

“My apologies, Captain,” Zethrid added.

“Perhaps you’d look more fashionable with a hook where your hand sits,” Haggar’s eyes, eerily, seemed to glow in the dark.

“Please don’t, Captain,” Zethrid was a good deal taller with plenty more muscle, but she was terrified of Haggar nonetheless. Allura could not say that she blamed her.

“What did you just say?” Haggar asked, “are you questioning my authority?”

“Captain!” another crew member approached, ending the threats there, “Permission to speak?”

“Permission,” Haggar paused, “granted. Make it hasty.”

“The ship pursuing us has disappeared,” she said.

“Ah, well,” Haggar released Zethrid’s collar, “problem solved. I do so love it when that happens!”

“Shall I ready us to dock, Captain?” Zethrid asked. 

“You shall,” Haggar said, “move quickly.”

Zethrid did as she was commanded and Haggar looked strangely serene as her crew whipped into a frenzy. She ran such a tight ship one could swear it was the royal fleet.

“Today is the day that everything changes,” Haggar said brightly.

* * *

“Okay, now, we’ve docked my boat behind this grotto, we have readied our crew,” Nyma listed off events as if Leandro had not been there, “please, tell me you have a plan.”

“I have a plan,” Leandro spoke with the utmost confidence, “I always, always have a plan.”

“I would love to hear it,” Nyma narrowed her eyes.

“Well, they will realize quite quickly that the princess does not have the blood that they have been searching for. She will be all but useless. While they are distracted, we slip her away.”

“That is your plan?” Nyma scoffed, “it’s completely asinine.”

“And what might your plan be, dear captain?” Leandro asked, “To charge in there and attempt to fight a zombie crew that cannot die?”

“I take your point,” Nyma furrowed her brow, “miss de Leon-”

“Red. Call me Red,” Red corrected.

“Right, Red,” Nyma nodded, “under no circumstances is anyone to find out who you are.”

“I was not planning on announcing that to the entire grotto, Captain,” Red’s quick tongue was going to get her in trouble one of these days.

“I mean it. You may not mention it to even members of my own crew,” Nyma was more stern than Red had heard her.

Red nodded, and the pirates made their way into the cave on the smallest lifeboat on the Salty Maiden. At the mouth of the cave, Nyma turned on her heel and faced her crew.

“Now,” Nyma said, “Leandro, Red, Rolo and I will walk into the cave. I’ve left fifteen of you at the ship to make for a hasty escape. The rest of you I want here. Do not move unless I signal you. This is a suicide mission and I do not want the good men and women of the Salty Maiden trying to make themselves legends. For legends are often about dead people. Everyone got it?”

“Aye,” the crew said in a chorus. Nyma motioned for Rolo, Red and Leandro to follow. The four found their way behind a pillar, a naturally occuring formation of rock and mud. They saw the crew of the Violet Serpent in the light of the cave, Haggar standing atop a hill of treasure in front of a chest. She held Allura by the arm.

Red moved to intervene, but Leandro held out a hand to stop her. It wasn’t time yet.

“Today is the day that we have reunited all eight hundred pieces of gold from the de Leon treasure, and a de Leon herself to break the curse that was so unfairly placed upon us so long ago. Today I will spill the blood of Ms Allura here, and we will no longer be cursed.”

The crew cheered until Haggar sent them a gaze that could freeze hell over. She took Allura’s hand and slit it, pressing the medallion to her hand. Allura in turn dropped the medallion. She pretended to faint at the sight of her own blood. The crew stood, in silence, waiting for something to happen.

“Did it work?” Zethrid asked.

“I cannot tell,” Haggar puzzled, pulling out her pistol. She aimed for Zethrid’s chest and fired.

It was only after the gunshot had finished echoing off the walls of the grotto that Haggar came to the realization that Zethrid was still standing. Not even a drop of blood spilled. 

“I’m alive!” Zethrid grinned. The relief was short lived, “You shot me!”

“I was a fool for thinking we could make away unscathed with only a few drops of blood,” Haggar turned on her heel to face Allura. But Allura was gone, beneath the murky depths of the water.

“Where in Davy Jones did the princess go?” Nyma demanded, a little louder than she needed to. 

Speak of the devil and she will appear. A hand rose from the water in front of them.

“Erm, I don’t suppose that belongs to one of you,” Leandro took the hand and pulled up a gasping and sputtering Allura.

“Princess!” Red was so relieved to see her she thought her heart might burst.

“Hey Captain!” Zethrid shouted, “Over there!”

“Damn the luck!” Leandro stood, unsheathing his sword, “Change of plans. Get Allura back to the ship.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Red protested.

“That was not a request. Go. Now,” Leandro commanded, “take the crew with you.”

“Has your sanity left?” Nyma asked, “You are going to fight the crew of the Violet Serpent by yourself.”

“It’s a deathwish,” Rolo agreed.

“The ship cannot be manned without a captain, the captain cannot leave without her first mate, The princess needs to be back at the castle or we’re all in danger, and I know for a fact that she is not leaving without Red. So go!” Leandro’s voice was low.

“You’ll surely die,” Nyma reached for her sword.

“I’ll be fine,” Leandro grinned, “there are three known truths of the universe. The sun rises in the morning, where there are pirates, there is surely rum not far behind, and Captain Leandro Rivera always, always has a plan.”

Nyma nodded, and the four made their way to the exit as Leandro climbed a rope and swung from it to the top of the chest.

“Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, barnacles, I do believe the last time I saw all of you, we had unfinished business.”

“A mistake that I do not intend to repeat,” Haggar reached for her pistol. The last thing the escapees heard before they climbed back onto the ship was a single gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot.


	6. The Common Predicaments of a Man on Death Row

It was one of the great laws of piracy that a man shall look after himself, his crew, and his treasure. Not in that order, of course. 

Leandro put up a good fight, he always did. But he was outnumbered, furthermore by men who couldn’t be killed. They surrounded him, about a dozen swords pointed directly at his throat. Haggar circled him, her lips pulled into a tight smile.

“Well, I have no idea what you were hoping to accomplish with your little stunt. All you have really done is slow us down,” Haggar moved deliberately around him, almost as if trying to read his thoughts.

Leandro didn’t respond. He only flicked his eyes up at her once or twice, sporting the most unbearable grin. And Why was he grinning?

“Do you have any last words before I cut you to sashes?” Haggar asked, “Or do you have information that will make your miserable little life worthwhile?”

“I will not sell my crew out,” Leandro tilted his chin up towards her.

“So you admit that there is someone to be sold out, do you?” Haggar’s ever present scowl vanished from her face.

“Hm,” Leandro said, “no.”

“I have got men of the royal guard, most noble and fiercely loyal as you can find them to betray their king. You, my dear, are nothing special. I will force this information out of you if it takes a hundred days and nights. However, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Haggar waved one of her crew, a tall, surly woman, over to them.

“Aye, Captain?” she asked.

“Zethrid, won’t you be a dear?” Haggar motioned towards Leandro.

“Aye, Captain,” Zethrid nodded, cracking her neck.

“Zethrid, is it? What a lovely name,” Leandro said as she approached, “was it your grandmother’s? Perhaps the name of a new species of barnacle we can all get excited about?”

“Why are you grinning?” Haggar demanded, hovering the tip of her blade over Leandro’s nose.

“Because I have a plan,” Leandro answered.

“Perhaps you can tell me how brilliantly that worked out when we’re on our way to kill your friends,” Haggar locked her empty eyes with Leandro, still with his lips curled up like a sinner in heaven.

* * *

“We can’t just leave Leandro there,” Allura paced the length of the starboard side, staring off in the direction they were sailing away from. 

“Believe me, I’m anxious about it myself. But he insisted we leave so leave we have,” Nyma approached her, “besides, you need to be returned home before you get hurt.”

“I am not a child, and I will not be treated like one,” Allura folded her arms over her chest.

“I did not suggest that you were, Allura,” Nyma narrowed her eyes, “but you are, whether you like it or not, a princess.”

“Your point being, Captain?” Allura scowled.

“My point being, your majesty, if you weren’t a princess I would not care more about whether you lived or died than I do about the scum on the heel of my boot. You want to risk your life? Be foolish in search of moral superiority or glory or what have you.”

Allura remained silent. Nyma waved a hand, 

“But you are not just another simple girl bored with her mundane and safe life. You are a princess, and the fact of the matter is that if you got hurt or worse that it would mean danger for every pirate on the Caribbean Sea. It is not my responsibility to ensure that you are at home, safe and warm in your palace. To be honest, the very thought can make a woman’s skin crawl,” Nyma furrowed her brow, “but it is my duty to make sure my crew is as safe as a pirate can be. And every second I allow you to stand on my ship, you put them in grave danger.”

“And Leandro?” Allura asked.

“Captain Rivera has escaped worse circumstances than this on many occasions,” Nyma answered, looking out at the sea.

“And I am near positive that when a pirate is killed, they have had to escape worse circumstances,” Allura pointed out, “just because you do not care about whether Leandro lives or dies-”

“You do not know me,” Nyma snapped, “do not go around acting as if you do. That is a good way to get slapped.”

“But if you really cared about him, would you not go back?” Allura could not help but feel a little victorious at the sight of her vindication.

“You have known Leandro for how long? I have known him and loved him for as long as I have been alive. A choice needed to be made. I could either escape with my crew and the princess or stay and get…” Nyma trailed off, “you know nothing. Apologize, unless you have not grown tired of sleeping in a cell with rats.”

Allura considered this.

“My, my,” Allura grinned, “it certainly is charmed here aboard your ship, being treated no less like a prisoner than I was on The Violet Serpent.”

“I certainly can show you what a prisoner is treated like aboard The Salty Maiden, if you would like,” Nyma turned to face her, “listen, highness, my life to you may be worth less than the rats aboard my fine ship, you may not respect the code of pirates. But may I remind you that you are currently escaping aboard my ship. I love my crew like family and I will not show you special treatment because you are a princess. So, if it is the respect I show my crew that you would like, you must treat me the same.”

Allura paused, again, listening to the sound of cheering from inside of the dining room of the ship.

“My apologies,” she mumbled.

“For what exactly are you apologizing for, Princess?” Nyma asked.

“For insinuating that you do not care for Leandro, Allura’s tone left something to be desired, but it did not matter. Nyma had an apology, and that was all she needed.

“All is forgiven,” Nyma tapped a fingernail on the wood of the ship, “now, there is food being served unless you would like to return to your royal advisor looking like the very skeletons we rescued you from.”

“Aye,” said Allura, making her way indoors. Nyma saw fit to remain outside, staring at the stars, contemplating what to do next.

It was then that Red emerged, holding a bottle.

“Hello,” she said, leaning on the edge of the ship.

“Aye,” Nyma answered.

“We’re having drinks inside,” Red waved the bottle, “I figured you may want some company.”

“Why would you figure that?” Nyma asked, snatching the bottle.

“Nobody likes to drink alone, even if they insist otherwise,” Red plainly stated, “unless you would like me to leave.”

“You do not have to,” Nyma exhaled.

“Either way, I thought not to bother with the glasses,” Red continued.

“They slow me down, anyway,” Nyma drank a swig.

“I wanted to thank you,” Red looked down.

“Thank me for what?” Nyma asked.

“For saving the princess. For taking me aboard your ship,” Red explained.

“Ah. Well, you’ve been little trouble since you’ve arrived. Better a crew member than nearly half my men and women. You’d make a fine pirate,” Nyma paused, “the princess, however…”

“She can be a little...difficult to deal with,” Red nodded.

“Aye. Would call that an understatement. She’s about as peaceful as a hole in a ship,” Nyma smiled, “I sort of like that about your friend. She is stubborn, but she’s also passionate and very loyal from what I have gathered from my short time knowing her.”

“Aye.”

“I had wondered…” Nyma trailed off.

“What’s that, Captain?” Red asked.

“No,” Nyma shook her head, “I could be arrested for treason at the mere thought of...nevermind.”

“Whatever it is you have to say, you may say it,” Red waved her hand.

“Well,” Nyma paused, “you must understand, among pirates, things that are not acceptable elsewhere…”

“Are you asking if the princess is-”

“Lower your voice,” Nyma said, “yes, that was what I was asking.”

“Are you going to attempt to  _ court _ the princess?” Red scoffed.

“Of course not! That would be entirely ludicrous!” Nyma shouted, “But if she was not a princess-”

“I would not know,” Red answered.

“You refer to yourself as her closest friend,” Nyma said.

“These are not things that you openly discuss. You knew that, I assume that is why you were so coy,” 

“Suppose not,” Nyma agreed, “maybe in fifty years…”

“Maybe so. I hope so,” Red looked away.

“Well, anyway, it’s more accepted out here. Which is a low bar. Trade being imprisoned or worse for a few rude comments from your crew every now and again, those insults begin to sound like terms of affection,”

“Aye,” Red nodded, “so, you?”

“Yes,” Nyma locked eyes with Red, “and you?”

“Yes,” Red spoke with strained hesitation. She couldn’t help but still hold onto the thought that this was some kind of trap.

“Well, a spot is open. On my crew, I mean,” Nyma handed her the bottle, “if you want it, that is.”

“Me? A pirate?” Red scoffed.

“It downright tickles me when you pretend you have not an ounce of pirate in you, Miss de Leon,” Nyma tilted her head, “this is not charity. I will not extend my offer till the end of your days, whenever it be that you decide to accept.”

“What makes you think I want to be a pirate on your crew?” Red asked.

“Well, the laws of the land are strict,” Nyma explained, “difficult to have a good life under.”

“And stealing and murdering is much better, is it?” Red asked.

“It’s about time you admit that pirates can be good people,” Nyma inhaled sharply, “honestly, Red, your father was a pirate, I am a pirate, Leandro is a pirate. You cannot hope to keep up this ridiculous act that you believe all pirates are evil, especially considering the type of company you keep.”

Red did not answer at first. They could hear the ocean moving against the ship. Red took a swig of the foul drink.

“I have things to look after back home,” Red finally said.

“Such as?” Nyma straightened her hat.

“I apprentice with a blacksmith,” Red explained, “if I leave, there is nobody to forge swords for the royal guard.”

“I suppose your mentor is old as the dirt he walks on?” Nyma raised an eyebrow.

“No, I,” Red exhaled, “he took over the practice only a few years before I became his apprentice.”

“He will find another,” Nyma waved a hand, “unless there is something else, or someone-”

“How could you possibly think that this is your business, Captain?” Red shifted her weight.

“The way of the sea,” Nyma said, “there’s a lot of adventure, but not a lot to yammer about amongst ourselves.”

“You are simply not trying hard enough. Describe to your crew the nature and the value of each last piece of treasure you happen past, the stubbornness of each barnacle attached to the ship and how desperately hungry one would have to be to cook the rats that scurry across it. Describe the texture of each board that makes the ship. And then-only then-may you ask about my personal affairs.”

“Fair enough,” Nyma granted herself a small laugh.

* * *

It was after all that was said and done, when the drinks and the singing and dancing of the night was over with that everyone was finally sent off to bed. Well, one could continue to party and make all the noise they liked, but waking the Captain warranted punishment, and so the group dispersed. 

Red found herself sleeping on a cot in a very small room close to the surface of the water. She stared out the window, hoping silently that Leandro was still alive, and if he was, that he was safe. 

Her internal thoughts were very quickly interrupted by Allura entering the cabin.

“Princess!” Red straightened her spine.

“Red,” Allura closed the door behind her, “I wanted to speak to you about some things before we got back to the palace, if that is alright.”

“Absolutely,” Red swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“I wanted to thank you for coming,” Allura said, “I know how you feel about pirates.”

“I’m beginning to think, actually, that perhaps pirates are not the low-life criminals that we treat them as on land,” Red interjected.

“Even still,” Allura sat down next to Red on her cot.

“It was no choice, Allura. I would sacrifice everything for you,” Red spoke slowly. Allura’s heart seemed to have stopped at this statement.

“Am I not allowed to thank you?” Allura asked.

“No! I mean,” Red hesitated, “I know that you would do the same for me. I see no need for thanks.”

“It was very noble of you,” Allura continued. She took Red’s hand, “I have no idea what I would do with myself if anything happened to you.”

“Nor I you,” Red was acutely aware of the lack of space between the two of them. Their only light was the flicker of the candle on the table beside the cot.

“Red, you are my closest friend. I remember that once, you told me that we were tethered by the souls,” Allura refused to make eye contact with her friend.

“I do believe that. More each day,” Red nodded.

“The duke proposed to me before I left,” Allura closed her eyes.

“Oh?” Red did her best not to sound like the way she felt; run through with a sword.

“I plan on rejecting his proposal,” Allura added.

“Oh,” Red paused, “why is that? If it is not too much to ask, I mean.”

“I realized that there was something that was holding me back. This invisible force, for a very long time, that kept me from courting suitors.”

“I have felt that same way,” Red agreed. Something in her felt as though it was ramming itself with full force into her ribs.

“Really?” This was when Allura met her gaze. Their faces were nearly touching.

“Something Captain Martinez said to me. About the rules of the land being difficult to lead a good life within the constraints of. Allura?”

“Yes?” Allura asked. Red’s unspoken words sat like bile in her throat. She began to lean forward. It was then, and only then, that she caught the shine of Allura’s medallion in her field of vision.

“My medallion!” Red pulled away. Allura took whatever it was she was feeling and tucked it away, deep inside of her. She supposed she could always come back to it later. They still had a full day’s voyage ahead, afterall.

“Yes, I do suppose that this belongs to you,” Allura took it off of her neck.

“Why did you take it from me all those years ago?” Red asked.

“I knew that you would have been killed if you were caught wearing it,” Allura answered.

“You were attempting to protect me,” Red nearly whispered this.

“I am sorry,” Allura held it out, “for taking it. For lying to you about it for all these years.”

“Thank you for protecting it. And for protecting me,” Red locked her fingers with Allura.

“There’s something else,” Allura confessed, “it’s about your mother.”

“My mother?” Red asked.

“She goes by the name of Krolia now. She’s alive, Red,” Allura explained.

“She’s alive,” Red’s tone quickly turned from relieved to angered, “where the Davy Jones has she been all these years?”

“Working as a crew member for the Violet Serpent,” Allura continued, “she stole a medallion from your father. She has the same curse that they do.”

“She can stay cursed for all I care,” Red spat out.

“She wants to express her regret and sorrow to you,” Allura said.

“I would like to know where this regret and sorrow was when my father was killed by the crew she now allies herself with,” Red scowled.

“She does not expect forgiveness-”

“Nor should she!” Red stood. Allura nodded.

“I understand. I was just given a message to pass along.”

“Thank you, Allura,” Red smiled at her, “it’s better that I know.”

“I truly hope it is,” Allura stood up, “goodnight, Red.”

“Goodnight, Allura,” Red tipped her hat at the princess, “I only have one question for you, before you leave.”

“And what might that be?” Allura asked.

“What exactly was it that my mother said to you?” 

* * *

“We have been at this nearly half the night and we still have not gotten Captain Rivera to waver under the pressure,” Zethrid announced to the captain.

“I have no idea where this sense of loyalty for a crew that abandoned him comes from. I have met barnacles with a better sense of honor among pirates,” Haggar spoke through clenched teeth.

“We are running out of time, I’m afraid. If we don’t start pursuing them soon we’ll have the entire royal guard after us. Tell me why, again, that the medallion had to be located in a place with the most notorious anti-pirate laws in the entire Caribbean?” Zethrid asked.

“Say again?” Haggar’s eyes lit up.

“The most notorious anti-pirate laws in the entire Caribbean?” Zethrid echoed.

“I believe,” Haggar grinned, “we at least know where they are going. We can assume that they will return from where they came from.”

“But they’re already a fair bit ahead of us, are they not?” Krolia asked.

“You are absolutely correct,” Haggar puzzled, pacing amongst her crew members, mumbling to herself and swearing when needed. 

“Uh, Captain?” Zethrid asked.

“Don’t interrupt her. She’s thinking,” Ezor instructed.

And so the crew watched her quizzically as she paced the ship. They watched her move as if they were certain the slightest hesitation of a gesture was something that they could decipher.

Finally, the captain let out a loud, boisterous cackle.

“Captain?” Zethrid asked again.

“I have a plan,” she said smugly.

“Would you care to voice it with your crew, Haggar?” Krolia asked.

“Yes it is true that knowing where their destination is would be fairly useless when one’s ship is as behind another’s as we are to theirs…” Haggar trailed off.

“However?” a crew member supplied.

“However, there is one advantage that we have against them,” Haggar continued to tease.

“That would be?” Leandro chimed in from behind them.

“The living,” she said, “do not sail at night.”

* * *

The Salty Maiden set course at dawn. The crew was a little more tired than they usually managed to be, given that they were awake much, much later than they usually were. The schedule of a pirate was as ever shifting as the waves upon the sea.

They had managed to make it through a fair bit of the day before the trouble actually began, managing a fairly jolly attitude throughout their work.

The first hit came, narrowly missing the boat as it struck the water, nevertheless alerting the crew by sound that danger was afoot.

Then, the second hit came, striking the stern of the ship so hard that Nyma had to brace herself against the edge of the ship so she did not fall over.

“What in the name of…” Nyma glared at the source of the strike. It was a cannonball.

“Captain, it appears that the ship has been struck,” Rolo said.

“You don’t say,” Nyma barely contained her boiling rage at this statement.

“It’s a cannonball,” Rolo continued.

“A cannonball?” Allura asked, approaching.

“Aye, Princess. It appears that another ship is attempting to sink us,” Rolo nodded.

“I see no ship!” Nyma protested.

“Well, it is a bit foggy out here,” Rolo pointed out, taking his spyglass from his belt, “there!”

“Let me see,” Nyma took it from him, hesitating before putting the glass to her eye. There, in the distance, was the Violet Serpent.

“What do we do, Captain?” Rolo asked.

“The cannonball did not break a hole in the ship. We will continue sailing,” Nyma commanded.

“It appears they are gaining on us fairly fast,” Allura observed through the spyglass.

“Nonsense,” Nyma waved her off, “this is the fastest ship on the Caribbean sea.”

“I’m sure they will be delighted to hear that when they catch us,” Allura scoffed.

Nyma opened her mouth to retort, but before she could appropriately insult the princess, another cannonball struck the ship. This time, it pierced a hole.


	7. The Curse of the Violet Serpent

The boat rocked as the cannon from the other ship fired. Captain Martinez braced herself against the side of the ship and muttered obscenities beneath her breath. Most un-pirate of her, quite frankly, usually so boisterous to use colorful language as that.

“The spyglass, Princess,” she held out an arm. Allura obliged.

“What do you see, Captain?” Rolo asked.

“It is the Violet Serpent for sure,” She huffed, “anchor the ship.”

“Did you sell your sanity to a merchant?” Allura demanded, “They are going to catch us.”

“They will catch us either way,” Nyma argued. 

“How quick you are to change your tune. A moment ago you were intent on sailing the ship despite having been hit by a cannonball,” Allura scoffed.

“There is a very large difference between getting hit by one and by tow. For one, the second has taken a hole out of my ship, It is going to sink,” Nyma pointed out.

“But they will kill us if we-”

“If you would like to make our deaths today an absolute sure thing, you may feel free. But if you want a mere sliver of a chance to reunite with your beloved alive, we are going to have to surrender. Now somebody toss the anchor overboard or I shoot you blithering fools before Captain Hagger gets to enjoy the satisfaction.”

Allura did not respond. Rolo and two other men readied the anchor to drop as the ship began, very slowly, to sink. The forth cannonball from the violet serpent hit the ship. Rolo and his men dropped the anchor into the ocean.

“Red,” Allura muttered, “where is she?”

“I was fixin to ask you the same question,” Nyma said.

“I need to go find her.”

“You need to do absolutely no such thing. We’re already in enough danger standing as we are. You are a princess. We swore we’d protect you, and that, miss, is a promise I do intend to keep.”

“But she-”

“Is a smart smart girl. She will be fine,” Nyma gripped Allura’s wrist tightly, “you, however, I have my doubts.”

The Violet Serpent caught wind of the surrender and closed in on the Salty Maiden as it headed for its watery grave. Haggar swung aboard the ship with a rope. 

“Captain Martinez,” Haggar tipped her hat, “I have not seen you since you were but a wee pup.”

“I was hoping my death would arrive before our next meeting, but I’m afraid I am not so lucky,” Nyma scowled, “where is Leandro?”

“You do not have time to be asking such questions. The water is rising,” Haggar pointed to Nyma’s boot. A half, maybe quarter centimeter off the wood was where the sea sat comfortably.

“You will tell me where Leandro is,” Nyma gripped her by the collar, “you have my surrender if you can tell me where he is.”

“He is alive,” Haggar promised, “on our ship. Imprisoned.”

Nyma let go of her and reluctantly dropped her weapon with a scowl on her face. Once she surrendered, as did her crew. Haggar wasted no time escorting the crew off of the Salty Maiden. When all was said and done and the boat had sunk completely, there was still one question to answer; where the Davy Jones was Red?

“Alright, which one of you is the de Leon child? Speak, or I will slaughter you all where you stand,” Haggar unsheathed her sword.

“I believe you will slaughter us either way,” Allura protested.

“Aye. You are right,” Haggar grinned, raising the blade to Allura’s neck, “perhaps I will be so kind as to let you choose what way you wish to die. Provided you surrender Ms de Leon.”

“You will not lay a hand on her,” a voice came from behind. The crew and the prisoners turned their attention towards the source. It was Red. She was holding a pistol to her temple.

Various scattered gasps came from the crew.

“Who, exactly, are you?” Haggar walked over, completely unfazed.

“I am Red de Leon. I know you have already been lied to about who’s who, but I think given the urgency of the situation, what with me about to kill myself and all, you ought to trust how closely I resemble my father.”

“You are a drunken fool! You’re willing to kill yourself here and now, leaving my crew cursed forever and your body to waste at the bottom of the ocean and for what?”

“I am your last chance. If I were you I would not be quite so churlish with the way you approach me,” Red cocked the pistol.

“State your terms,” Haggar shifted her weight to her other boot.

“I want the crew of the Salty Maiden to remain unharmed,” Red stated. Haggar considered.

“Done,” she spoke through gritted teeth.

“I want Allura and Captain Rivera to go free as well,” Red continued.

“Fine,” Haggar waved a hand.

“No!” Allura protested, “Red, you can’t do this!”

“I’m sorry, Allura,” Red stepped down, “you saved my life, once, and at last I have repaid you.”

Allura begged them to let Red go, but Zethrid bound Red’s hands behind her back, and dragged her away.

* * *

The boat sailed not to Port Royal but to a small, deserted island. Before they could question why, Haggar drew her sword.

“It was a pleasure getting acquainted with you, Miss Allura,” she grinned, “as for you, Rivera, I hope I never see you again.”

“What are you going on about, you old barnacle?” Leandro asked.

“I suppose you still have your father’s one shot?” Haggar turned on her heel.

“That is none of your concern at the moment. If I shot you now, it would be a waste of a good bullet,” Leandro pointed out.

“I should have killed your father before he filled your head with these asinine revenge plots. Is that not why he demand Miss Martinez be your first mate, despite her clearly being the better captain?”

"What?" Nyma interjected.

"You seem to forget that I was your father's best friend. That at some point, I was the closest thing that he had to a sister," Haggar continued.

"And then you killed his other best friend and left him on an island to starve or kill himself," Leandro scowled at the captain.

"Leaving him alive was a mistake. One that I wish I did not have to repeat," Haggar shook her head, "No, I am asking because pistol are not exactly the easiest to come by out here over the sea and if you do still have it I was wondering what you might do with it this time around? Will you take yourself to Davy Jones's doorstep or will you be a gentleman and put the lady out of her misery?"

"Are you seriously intending for the maiden and I to walk the plank at this time? Do I have that right?" Leandro scoffed in disbelief.

"That is precisely my intention, yes," Haggar answered, "I wish I could have the simple pleasure of shooting you myself, but alas, I have a promise with Miss de Leon, the real Miss de Leon this time, to set you free."

"I assume she meant that she wanted you to take us back to Port Royal," Leandro pointed out.

"It is not my fault, nor is it my concern, that she asked for the crew to remain unharmed and the both of you specifically to go free. She did not specify to go free where. And I intend to use this lapse in command to my advantage, as I am rather angry at you both for putting such forks in my plan as you have," Haggar explained.

"There truly is no honor among pirates, is there?" Allura asked.

"Not among the good ones, anyway," Haggar pointed her sword towards Allura, "now walk."

"I hope that if you manage to break this well deserved curse, you are killed immediately afterwards and cut your bliss short," Allura held her chin high and approached the plank. She walked off of it with dignity and grace, and began swimming for the shore of the island.

"Care to join her?" Haggar asked, "Or shall I strip you of dignity and push you off the ship myself."

"I can go myself, thanks," Leandro snapped, backing away, "until next time."

He tipped his hat and jumped off, swimming for the island as quickly as he could manage. He was a much slower swimmer than the princess. By the time he reached the shore, she already had a massive fire lit.

"Good news. I found a cellar with food and rum nearby," she did not even look at him as she tossed another bottle into the growing flames.

"And your first thought, of course, was to burn the only supplies that we had?" Leandro scoffed, "Lord help me, for I am trapped on this island with a madwoman?"

"Don't be so hysterical," Allura said.

"You believe that this is hysterical?" Leandro demanded, "You, who is taking the various supplies my father has stashed here so generously for the next poor soul who Haggar tossed away on this island and burning them before they can see any use?"

"Would you listen to me?" Allura asked.

"No, I will not listen to you. In fact, I will be putting myself out of my misery very shortly, as I do not see the situation as something I would like to live through. You get to be the one who starves to death."

"Some legendary pirate you are," Allura folded her arms, "I read nearly a hundred accounts of you facing grave danger and escaping throughout my life. Leandro Rivera has been described to me many times over as cunning and quick minded. I would love to meet the pirate that fits that description. But no, I seem to be stuck with a man so weak as to off himself while there is a plan for escape playing out before his very eyes."

"My plan was going over perfectly," Leandro shook his head, "and then I got captured by Haggar, attempting to save you, might I add, and now I'm on an island, doomed."

"And what might this brilliant plan be?" Allura asked.

"You first," Leandro mumbled.

"That flame is over fifty meters. We will be rescued very shortly by the royal guard," Allura explained, "until then, I expect you to steel yourself instead of going completely and totally out of your mind, if that is even a feat you can manage."

Leandro opened his mouth to respond, but his jaw went slack completely. He huffed, folded his arms, and sat beside her.

As expected, it wasn't long before the royal guard arrived, making their rounds throughout a small portion of the Caribbean looking for pirates. Allura wasted absolutely no time climbing aboard, ushering the still pouting Leandro to follow. Which he did. Very reluctantly.

"My dear Allura," Coran wrapped her in a crushing hug, "thank goodness you're safe."

"Yes, we were terribly worried," the duke nodded, extending a hand to her.

"Leandro Rivera. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Leandro tipped his cap to the duke.

"A pirate!" The duke drew his sword. Allura stepped between the two.

"You will not harm him," Allura commanded.

"But princess-" he protested.

"That is an order. This man saved my life," Allura said, "he has made a habit, in fact."

She smiled at Leandro in surrender. Leandro gave a small surprised smile back. Hot and cold, this one was.

"Piracy is a crime. You know that. The court will have no part of this," Coran pointed out.

"The court does not need to know of this pardon. Saving my life does not excuse every crime this man has committed, I do know that. But he has earned himself a little dignity."

"If I may interject," Leandro swaggered over.

"No, you absolutely may not," the duke gazed at Leandro with an amount of barely contained rage that was as hilarious as it was vaguely menacing.

"Go ahead, Leandro," Allura nodded.

"I do not appreciate you going over my authority like this, Allura," the duke said.

"I'm the princess. you know as well as I that I am, in fact, above your authority."

"Fine. Speak," The duke leaned back.

"There is still the matter of Red," Leandro said, "the poor girl is in grave danger at the hands of Haggar's crew this evening. I wish for her to be rescued. She is very important to your princess."

"Ah yes, the blacksmith who, according to a stout fellow I met at that disgusting tavern who, might I add, was threatened with tongue amputation, was working with you to assemble a pirate crew. Is that the girl you are referring to?" the duke asked impatiently.

"The very same one," Leandro nodded.

"I will use small words so you can be sure to understand this, the blacksmith has committed acts of piracy. Her whereabouts and her fate are not my concern."

"She was simply committing acts of piracy in order to rescue me from Haggar's crew. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead by now," Allura pointed out.

"And that is noble. I am afraid, though, that she will still not be pardoned. She knew the laws before she left."

"This is a special case," Allura protested, "she would not commit piracy if her hand was not forced."

"Perhaps not," the duke turned, "but the fact does not change that if she lives, we will have to charge her with piracy. I'm sorry princess, but your kind nature will open up opportunity for you to attempt to pardon men and women who do not deserve it. And that I will not allow, no matter how much I care for you."

"Would you rescue Red," Allura hesitated, "as a wedding present?"

The whole ship grew very silent.

"Are you saying you accept my proposal?" The duke asked.

"On the condition that Red is returned to Port Royal safely and unharmed, which I do believe to your best efforts you will do," Allura said, "we can wed on our way, if you would like. Coran is ordained."

"A wedding at sea," the duke considered this, "this is wonderful news. Very well. We wed on this very ship and you may consider Red safe and sound."

"There is still the matter of finding Red," Coran said.

"It cannot be found by those who have not already know how. The cave, that is. I am offering to steer the ship," Leandro interjected.

"I would be utterly enthralled to find out what about this interaction suggests I would consider allowing a pirate to steer my ship," the duke quirked an almost amused brow.

"There will be no trickery whatsoever, honest. I will even offer myself up. I will help you, and after my return you can do what you'd like to me. Hang me, throw me overboard, hang my head above your I'm sure ugly expensive mantle. You have my word," Leandro said.

The duke remained silent for quite some time.

"What do you think about this, Coran?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose it is possible that Rivera is speaking honestly. Maybe we would be better off trusting him. Just this once. Under these extremely specific circumstances."

"Perhaps," the duke narrowed his eyes. He extended a hand for Leandro to shake, "you can call this a deal. Anything happens to the princess, I will not hesitate to shoot you myself."

"Aye," Leandro nodded, gripping the duke's hand.

"We shall set sail. The royal guard will be on deck. And Coran, see if you can find a nicer dress for Allura to wear. For I do intend to take her up on her offer."

"Oh, I love weddings!" Leandro exclaimed. Allura felt her stomach turn.

* * *

The cave was a long voyage, but they managed to make it by sundown.

"Now, if you don't mind my saying, I do believe that my plan will be a bit smarter than yours, so we will not even bother to entertain any ideas you may have," the way Leandro spoke to the duke, a man more rich and powerful than Leandro ever would be, was like a captain speaking casually to a man of his crew. It made the duke's blood boil. Allura stifled a laugh.

"I do mind very much, thank you!" the duke sputtered, "Can you even read, you blithering fool?"

"Yes, which makes one of us," Leandro folded his arms, "may I proceed?"

"Well...yes," the duke furrowed his brow, "only because I am far too mature to engage with such terribly childish games.

"I will believe that when I see it," Leandro shook his head, "now. I will be heading inside on my own. Climb aboard the empty Violet Serpent. When the crew emerges, you will ambush the crew. They won't be expecting the royal guard if I go in."

"That..." the duke paused, "perhaps is a wise way to go about things. For a pirate, I mean."

"Glad you think so," Leandro flashed a grin.

"They'll kill you if you go in there," Allura protested.

"I'll be killed tomorrow regardless. I think I would like to spare the duke the satisfaction of ordering my death himself," Leandro said, "farewell, princess, it has been a delight to know you. And Coran, I feel safe leaving her with you. You seem like a fine fellow, I'd love to grab a pint tomorrow if I'm not dead."

"Captain," the duke said his farewell through gritted teeth."

"Duke," Leandro tipped his cap. He then proceeded to climb off of the ship.

"Shall we go, then?" Allura asked.

"We will be doing no such thing. My crew and I will go. You will stay here, where you are safe," the duke corrected.

"I can fight. I'm good with a sword, if you'll allow me to-"

"Princess, I'm sorry. I will not risk your safety," the duke said.

"I will stay here with her," Coran offered.

"Thank you, Coran. You are a good man," the duke said.

"Come on, Allura," Coran extended a hand. Allura reluctantly took it.

"Now, men, I need your best foot forward. All hands on deck. For tonight, we take the Violet Serpent."

* * *

"Leandro, you brat!" Haggar exclaimed, "I thought I left you to die!"

"In a way, you have," Leandro said, "ceasefire. I am here to warn you."

"Warn us?" Haggar scoffed.

"I was captured by the royal guard. They are aboard your ship right now, ready to ambush you," Leandro explained.

"I do not have time for your tricks Leandro, I have a brat to kill," Haggar narrowed her eyes.

"By all means, kill the brat. It does not effect me one way or the next. But I do believe you are at an advantage. The whole royal guard, fighting up against a crew that cannot be killed," Leandro picked up four of the gold coins and toyed with them.

"What are you getting at?" Haggar asked.

"I think it would serve you to wait until the most opportune moment. After you have killed every. Last. One," with each punctuation, he dropped a coin back into the chest.

"First good idea you've had in your life, Leandro. It only took twenty seven years. Your mother would be proud," Haggar grinned, "alright, everyone outside. I will stay here with the brat and captain Leandro over here."

The crew followed her instructions without protest, save for Zethrid, Ezor and Krolia.

Back on the royal guard's ship, Coran stood outside Allura's door.

"Princess, I know you're very angry with me. I do not expect much of a response. But I will say that I am very proud of you. And I do think your decision to wed the duke was the right one," he sighed, "but even the right decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be the wrong one."

Silence.

"If you find yourself regretting your decision today, your marriage may well be as good as undone, I will see to it," he continued.

More silence.

"Princess?" he asked.

No response. He hesitantly pushed the door open.

"Sorry to invade, I just wanted to make sure-" he froze. The room was empty. He ran for the window. A rope hung out of it.

He sighed.

"Oh, dear."

In the cave, Red was beginning to tear into Leandro like a rock through a ship.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Red growled, "To kill the royal guard. You never cared about me, nor Allura."

"I always have a plan, like I said," Leandro grinned ear to ear, "I never specified that the plan would specifically benefit you."

"Bastard!" Red would strangle him if she was not surrounded by pirates ready to kill her.

"Now, Red, calm yourself," Leandro approached her, "this is nothing personal, I am no more happy about your demise than you are."

"I highly doubt that, you lying, cheating-"

"What? What are you going to call me?" Leandro asked, "I am a pirate."

"And I trusted you. I was beginning to see you as a friend!" Red shouted. 

"A poor choice indeed," Leandro nodded.

Red began retracing her steps in her head. What about Leandro had seemed so trustworthy? So noble? She should have known better.

Allura climbed aboard the Violet Serpent equipped with a stolen sword to find the battle already underway, guards being killed left and right of her field of vision. A crew member raised a sword to run through the trapped duke. Allura sliced his head off before he could.

"Allura!" The duke shouted.

"Believe I'm capable now?" Allura asked, helping him up.

"Is there nothing you can't do, my dear?" he asked, shaking like a leaf.

Back in the cave, Red was still ready to kill Leandro.

"And I suppose you'll keep the treasure, while you're at it?" Red asked, "You've already disgraced yourself. It would not be out of character."

"No, the treasure belongs to the rightful owner," he locked eyes with Haggar.

"Hah!" Red scoffed, "And I'm to assume that you think the crew of the Violet Serpent is with whom the de Leon treasure belongs?"

Leandro grinned deviously, shared a wry laugh with Haggar, and approached her.

"No," he answered, and tossed Red a sword.

"What is this now?" Haggar demanded.

"This, my dear captain," Krolia drew her sword, "is an ambush."

The six began dueling.

"You're helping us?" Red asked Krolia.

"That is correct," Krolia answered, clashing swords with Zethrid.

"Why are you helping us?" Leandro asked as he attempted, failingly. to run his sword through Haggar.'

"It is my duty as your mother," she answered.

"You are not my mother!" Leandro protested as he climbed atop the chest.

"Not yours. Red's," Krolia answered.

"What?" Red demanded.

"I do not expect your forgiveness, and I do not know what favor would match the caliber of my betrayal to earn it in the first place," she cut Zethrid's hand off.

"I do believe," Red cut Ezor on the cheek, "that this is a start."

"Enough out of all of you!" Haggar's sword pierced through Leandro's midsection. Red gasped in horror, earning Ezor the upper hand. Leandro stumbled backward into the moonlight. To everyone's surprise, his skin was replaced with bone. Red's eyes widened. He grabbed four coins but returned three.

Leandro lunged at Haggar. Krolia knocked Zethrid to her knees, and took her head off with her sword. Not dead, of course, but not exactly capable of fighting at the present time. Red managed to best Ezor too, and climbed atop the mountain of treasure, knife in hand.

Haggar readied her sword, but before she could manage to finish Leandro off, he fired his pistol. Haggar let out a loud, ugly laugh.

"You have carried that pistol with that one shot in it for nearly your whole life, and now you have wasted it on a woman who cannot die. Another unstoppable fool in the Rivera family."

"It was no waste," Red interjected. She cut her hand with her knife, and let the blood fall to the treasure below.

Haggar's eyes widened, the blood from her wound beginning to pool at her midsection.

"I feel so...cold," she said. And then she dropped to the floor, dead with most of her crew.

* * *

Noon in town square. Unlike most days where the residents gathered to see such an affair, there was only one man to be hung. This was because this man was legendary, the famed Captain Rivera. The drums beat rhythmically at the same rate as Allura's racing heart. Red stepped into the crowd. A man listed off all of Leandro's offenses. Red approached the king and queen.

"Allura," she tipped her hat.

"Hello, Red," Allura greeted, "I have not seen you since we recovered your family treasure. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. And you?" Red asked.

"Well," she glanced towards Leandro, "I have been better, I'll admit."

"I just need you to know something," Red exhaled, "I have cared for you since I have known you. And I hope that you live a long and happy life with the duke."

She walked away before Red could respond. Then she noticed Nyma in the crowd. Rolo, too. Then Krolia. Then one last pirate, one Allura did not recognize. The royal guard was standing nearby, but there were only about four of them left from the battle. The pirates snuck up behind the guards, drawing blades to their backs. Red threw a sword, piercing the platform Leandro stood on. The drumming stopped, and the man pulled the lever. 

Allura stood. There were gasps from the crowd as Red climbed the stage to duel with the man who pulled the lever as the others dueled. Leandro found footing on the sword below. Allura watched as Red severed the rope above Leandro's head. He gasped, and dropped below. The rest continued swordfighting. The crowd watched, mesmerized.

Leandro jumped up, free from his restraints, just as the other pirates managed to best the guards.

"Let this be known, all, as the day that Port Royal almost saw through the death of the great Captain Rivera!" Leandro shouted. They escaped towards the ship. Allura jumped down from her seat and took after them, Coran and the king following after with the remaining members of the guard, whom had been spared. It wasn't long before they caught Leandro, Red and Allura. The others had already climbed aboard the ship.

"I am beginning to think, Leandro, that a hanging is too civilized a method of death for you. I ought to skin you where you stand!" the king raised his blade to Leandro. Red stepped before him.

"You will have to kill me before you do him," Red's tone was firm.

"Know your place, Red," the king commanded.

"My place is here, between you and Leandro," Red said.

"He is a pirate!" The king protested.

"He is a pirate," Red repeated, "and he is a good man."

"I spared you. I cleared you of all charges, I'm seeing that all damages caused by Haggar's crew to your shop be repaired, and this is how you repay me?" he asked, "No. Guards, arrest them both."

"No!" Allura stepped in front of his sword, driving a further wedge between Leandro and the king.

"Oh for goodness sake! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," the king commanded.

"Because," Allura hesitated, “I care for her more than anything in this world. If anything were to happen to her, I would tie a rock to my ankles and deliver myself directly to Davy Jones himself.”

Coran gasped. The guards stood there with their eyes wide.

"You...you really care that much for this girl?" the king asked.

"I do," Allura locked eyes with Red. She didn’t say the words. She didn’t have to. The king took her meaning.

"You don't want to be queen, do you?" the king asked.

"No," Allura answered, "but you will make for a fine king."

“And you would like to go with her, with Leandro?” he looked at Leandro.

"I understand that can never be," Allura nodded, “it’s enough to know that they’re safe.”

The king considered this.

"If you go, I will tell the court that you fell ill," he exhaled, "there was nothing we could do."

Allura was baffled. She stayed silent for a very long time. The king finally cleared his throat.

“Allura?”

"You are a good man," she said, "you deserve to marry someone who really loves you."

"There are many eligible princesses who cannot take their own thrones. I'm sure one of them would take a liking to me," he reasoned, "but I cannot deny that it has been incredible to know you. I wish you good luck.

"Thank you," Allura smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I suppose this is it, then?" Coran approached. 

"Coran, you have been like a second father to me all my life. I'm terribly sorry to say goodbye to you. I wish there was a way I could repay you for all you have done."

"You have repaid me every day simply by being you, by keeping my company. Telling me stories, making me smile," Coran was beginning to grow misty. Allura hugged him. The king approached Red, holding his sword up.

"This is a beautiful sword," he ran a finger along the smooth blade, "I expect the woman who made it to show the same devotion and love that went into crafting it to show the same, if not more, in every aspect of her life."

"Thank you," Red bowed her head.

"As for you," he approached Leandro, "I hope you understand that this is not a permanent pardon."

He extended a hand to shake. Leandro took it.

"But I do believe we can afford you, say, a day's head start."

"I look forward to the chase," Leandro grinned, squeezing the king's hand.

The three said their final farewells and boarded the ship. The whole crew cheered as they did. Nyma approached them.

“Glad you could make it,” Nyma grinned, “welcome to the Velvet Serpent.”

“Thank you for having us aboard,” Red smiled.

“What I said was true. You both would make fine additions to my crew,” she paced between them, “if you would like to be, that is.”

“Yes,” Allura said, “at least, I would.”

“If you will have me, I will do my best to be,” Red answered.

“Excellent,” Nyma grinned, “it’s settled, then. This calls for a celebration. As soon as we find a place to anchor ourselves for the evening, we will dine on a feast fit for a king...so to speak.”

The crew began cheering again. And Nyma was just about to join them in their joyous hollers when she locked eyes with Leandro.

"Now, there is one matter that still needs to be settled before we set sail," she said, approaching him, "I want you to know that our deal from before should be null. I want you to be the captain of the Violet Serpent."

"What?" Leandro asked, "But-"

"You've earned it," Nyma said. She took out a spyglass and handed it to him, “besides, I’ve stolen far too many things from you. This won’t be one of them.”

“My father’s spyglass!” Leandro exclaimed, “He has been looking everywhere for this.”

“It was a small bit of petty revenge on your family,” Nyma said, “I see now that it was unearned. It wasn’t clear to me at the time, of course, but since learning of Haggar’s mutiny, I’ve begun to see the situation in a rather different light.”

“I see,” Leandro said.

“So the ship. We do have to set sail quickly, before the citizens of Port Royal dismantle this ship themselves at the word of the king.”

“You would be surprised,” Leandro placed the spyglass upon his belt, “still, you are right.”

“Ready when you are, Captain,” Nyma beamed. Leandro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"First, there is a matter to settle. With all due respect, I am going to have to decline your gracious offer," he removed his cap, "Nyma, I would be honored to be your first mate. If you will have me, that is."

Nyma considered this. Finally, she grinned.

"Alright you barnacles! Back to work! The ship is not going to sail itself!" She commanded.

The crew happily obliged, and Nyma took hold of the helm, taking delicate care of the expensive wood.

“I’ll begin mapping a route. I do believe I have some small idea of where to go next,” Leandro turned on his heel to walk away.

“Sounds like a fine idea, first mate,” Nyma tilted her head, “but there is one thing I would like to discuss with you as we begin to set sail.”

“And what might that be?” he asked.

“Last night, while we were stumbling about the tavern trying to make this plan to begin with, we came across someone rather unexpected, yet another new addition to our crew.”

“And?” Leandro raised an eyebrow.

“He approached us and began conversing with us, having overheard bits of our plan. He wanted in. And I would never let a random stranger join a mission of this importance, but it became clear as we talked more and more that this was no random stranger.”

“Well, out with it,” Leandro waved a hand, “who was it? 

“I believe that you knew him once, long ago,” she continued, “and knowing he wanted to see you again, well, who was I to stand in the way of a happy reunion.”

Before Leandro could question her again, she gestured behind him. Leandro turned again and found his expression of horror replaced with that of elated shock.

"Hunk?" Leandro whispered in disbelief.

"Hello, Leandro," Hunk looked close to tears.

"Hunk!" Leandro repeated. He launched himself at Hunk, throwing his arms around him and standing on his toes to kiss him.

"Not a day goes by that I do not regret leaving you," Hunk said, "and just last night, Captain Martinez approached me and told me there was a place on your crew. Do you think you could forgive me?"

Leandro didn't answer, only kissed him again. There were tears in his eyes. Nyma cleared her throat.

“This is quite the touching reunion. But if you don’t mind-”

“Yes. We have a ship to sail,” Leandro kissed Hunk once more on the cheek, and everyone finally, finally got to work.

* * *

It was bound to happen at some point, the reunion between Red and her mother. Krolia approached Red in her cabin and Red, first and foremost, demanded an explanation of why she had done what she did. For aggressive as Red was in her initial request, she listened rather quietly and politely, only asking a question or two as Krolia explained herself. When she was finished, Red sat down, her eyes wide.

“I do not expect your forgiveness,” Krolia closed her eyes, “I just knew if I never attempted, never tried to make amends in some way, I would never be able to live with myself. I struggle with it often now, every time I gaze upon myself in the mirror I think of you and of your husband and what would have happened if I had been there in some way to intervene.”

“Thank you,” Red said quietly, “for explaining yourself. I know it must not be easy to own up to everything that you have done. I am a believer in the idea that it is part of the human condition to make mistakes, even colossal ones, such as this.”

Krolia remained silent, but she did nod.

“I cannot be expected to hold it against you. Not forever, when my father is dead and I would give anything in this world to see him again. The best I can do is attempt to forgive my remaining living parent so that I have a hope at something of a family.”

“Thank you,” Krolia looked down.

“But I hope that you can understand that at this time, I do hold a lot of anger and contempt for you in my heart. I hope to let go of it some day, to see that you have bettered yourself and made up for what you did to my father and me all those years ago. But that day is not today.”

“I understand completely,” Krolia nodded, and turned to leave.

“Aside from that I believe I would like you to remain on the Violet Serpent, with Captain Martinez. With me,” she paused, “and I will let you know when I stop being quite so angry and we may try this again.”

“I would like that,” Krolia smiled, “I would like that very much.”

“As would I,” Red hung her hat on the post of her bed. Krolia made her way, once more, to leave. But she stopped.

“I think that it’s necessary for me to state that although I would like for us to have something of a positive relationship, I do not want you to think as though you do not have family aside from me, as you said.”

“How do you mean?” Red asked.

“I mean that,” Krolia exhaled, “that Allura girl cares for you so deeply. And you care for her the same.”

“That is not lost on me.”

“So I hope that I’m not too bold in saying that perhaps she is something of a family to you already.”

“It...is not too bold of you to say,” Red looked away.

“And if there are harbored secrets between you, if the way you feel is not plainly laid out for you both to see, I think that now would be an excellent time to discuss these things with the princess,” Krolia said.

“Now, that is too bold of you to say,” Red stood.

“My apologies,” Krolia said, “but I simply want you to know that in all of the years that I have sat with regret and guilt and shame, none of which I am attempting to cast on you here, by the way, the one thing that I have learned more than anything else is that if you love someone, you do not wait to be with them.”

A beat of silence. 

“I see,” Red looked down.

“That is all. Goodnight, Red,” she opened the door.

“Goodnight, Krolia,” Red echoed. Krolia shut the door behind her, and Red exhaled. Carefully, she took the medallion from beneath her collar and gazed at it. Perhaps there was something to be said for Krolia’s words, afterall.

* * *

A knock came at Allura’s door as she was drifting off. It was loud enough to wake her, yet soft enough she could reasonably assume it was nothing of consequence. She shut her eyes. Then another one came, this time a little louder than before. Allura stood and cautiously approached the door with a candle.

“Red?” she asked when she opened it.

“Hello, princess,” Red shyly looked away.

“Is something the matter? I hope you didn’t mind me leaving the party quite as quickly as I did. Long day, and all,” Allura looked down upon Red’s face.

“Nothing is the matter!” Red exclaimed.

“Then what brings you to my door?” Allura asked.

Red did not answer for a few moments. She held very still, the light from Allura’s candle moving across her face.

“I needed to discuss something with you,” Red spoke softly, “something that I have been meaning to, in fact, for many years.”

“Many years?” Allura asked, “Red, you’re frightening me.”

“My apologies, princess,” sounds of the crew members still moving about the dining hall nearby interrupted Red, “would you like to go somewhere more private?”

“Sure,” Allura grabbed her coat, and Red took her, by the wrist, upstairs. The stars shone brightly through the black night and reflected upon the surface of the sea, resulting in it appearing as though the Serpent was sailing through the very night sky.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?” Red asked.

“Yes,” Allura said, “Red, what is going on?”

“Well,” Red hesitated, “forgive me in advance, Allura, I am much more eloquent in my writing. I wonder now if I should have written this down to begin with.”

“Written what down?”

Silence.

“I recall one thing that you said before,” Red locked eyes with Allura, “something you said about an invisible force preventing you from courting suitors.”

“Yes, what about it?” Allura asked.

“I was simply wondering,” Red took a long pause, “if your reasons are similar to mine? That you felt some obligation to keep up the status quo of everything, despite the fact your heart was leaning in the opposite direction.”

“Yes,” Allura said slowly, “Red, what are you getting at?”

“Today you sacrificed everything for me-”

“And I would do so again. As many times as necessary,” she interrupted. Red’s heart stalled and she began to wonder if the Violet Serpent’s curse had momentarily taken a hold over her somehow.

“I appreciate that,” Red cleared her throat, “I want it known that I was prepared, fully, for half my life, to die lonesome. It would have been enough to see you every once in a while, to keep your company on occasion. I could have been content with that, I really could have.”

Allura’s heart started in the opposite direction as Red’s, seemingly racing as fast as it could as a ploy to make Allura faint.

“But I was entirely unprepared...for this,” Red looked down, “for this journey. I could not have expected it even in the slightest. But here we are, on a pirate ship, sailing off into forever beyond society’s constraints, together at that. And I do wonder if here on the open sea whether or not it would be time for me to revisit my priorities in that plan. If I truly am content in this.”

“And?” Allura asked, softly.

“And…” Red paused, “and I don’t think that I am. There are things that I want that I have been denying myself the pursuit of all these years and I don’t think that I can hide from my feelings any longer. Not here. Not now.”

Allura was struggling to remain within her composure.

“Forgive me for what I am about to say, and if you never wanted to speak to me again after this-”

“Impossible,” Allura said. Red looked at her.

“Allura…” Red paused for another eternity, “I would like you to know, and I will not hold it against you if you do not feel the same. But I have loved you for as long as I have known you. This is as truthful about myself as anything else.”

Allura thought she might be overjoyed enough to fly. That was, if her shoes didn’t seem to be glued in place.

“Say something,” Red told her, “say anything.”

Allura mumbled something beneath her breath.

“What was that?” Red asked.

“I love you too,” Allura repeated, louder, “every moment of my life, I have loved you more than the last. You are part of my soul. I have only known such a love in poetry, in stories. But I love you more than anything, sure as the sun rises, sure as the tides turn I love you.”

“I see,” Red swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You see?” Allura raised an eyebrow, “I pour my soul out to you and all I get back is I see?”

“As I recall, princess, I was in the middle of doing quite a bit of poetic confession on my own,” Red pointed out.

“Well...yes.”

“I am no good at this sort of thing.”

“You are better than you think you are,” Allura assured her.

They remained silent enough to hear the party still roaring downstairs.

“Well, you love me,” Red said.

“I do. I really do.”

“And I love you.”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Red paused, “that’s settled, then.”

“Glad that we managed to get that out of the way.”

“Good for us,” Red agreed.

“So what now?” Allura asked.

“I have no idea,” Red folded her arms, “for years, I thought these feelings would sit at the pit of my gut for my whole life. I am utterly, utterly unprepared.”

“As am I,” Allura nodded.

“I suppose it’s worth announcing that what I want, more than anything, is to be with you,” Red thought that if she said any more on the subject, the princess would have to see her empty her innards in a much different, much more appalling fashion.

“Forgive me, I have not considered what I wanted for my entire life. It is taking my mind a moment to catch up,” Allura explained, “but I think that I would like the same.”

“Well,” Red cleared her throat, “I suppose that settles that.”

“I suppose it does,” Allura beamed.

“Well, good night!” Red said, “I think I ought to go bask in elation in private!”

“Wait!” Allura grabbed her wrist.

“Yes, Princess?” Red asked.

“Well, um,” Allura worried her lip, “if this were a story, the end of a book…”

“Yes?” Red’s heartbeat stalled again, and she made a note to get that checked on.

“This would be where we would, you know,” she paused, “kiss.”

“Oh. Oh!” Red’s eyes widened.

“Of course, if you would not like to,” Allura started.

“Well, of course I would!” Red assured her, “But only if you would like to!”

“That’s why I asked, you buffoon,” Allura pointed out.

“Well. Alright,” Red sighed. She locked eyes with the princess, attempted to quickly overcome her hesitation, and at last, when she could bear it no longer, Allura chose instead to close the gap between them. She pulled away, rather quickly.

“How was that?” Allura asked.

“It was great,” Red answered.

“I could do better,” Allura added.

“I believe you,” Red nodded. Allura placed a hand on Red’s cheek, tilting her chin upwards, the other hand in Red’s hair. And then she gave Red the most perfect, tender kiss.

“Now that,” Red said, “that was a kiss.”

“You can have as many of them as you would like, at any given time,” Allura said.

“You may regret saying that,” Red placed a hand at the small of Allura’s back, “I reason you will have trouble pulling me away at all.”

“That is not a problem to me,” Allura grinned. Red was just about to kiss her again when Nyma approached them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we do have business to attend to in the study,” Nyma said, barely concealing a sheepish expression at having stumbled upon such a tender moment as this.

“What is it, Captain?” Allura asked. But Nyma simply motioned for them to follow her. When they reached the study, Leandro was standing inside, leaned over a table with a map rolled out over it with a compass hanging from his mouth as he marked the map. Hunk had his elbow braced on Leandro’s shoulder, and he was wearing Leandro’s hat. Rolo sulked in the corner.

“Ah, thank goodness you have arrived,” Leandro said when he caught sight of them.

“What did you need us for?” Red asked.

“I needed outsider input. See, I think I’ve discovered the legendary Davy Jones treasure,” he pointed to a spot on the map, I have reasons to believe it’s located somewhere in Martinique.”

“That’s excellent news!” Allura exclaimed.

“It’s rather dangerous, and I think that it’s best we do not take the whole crew with us,” he looked up, “so Captain Martinez suggested we invite the two of you along.”

“That is, provided you can face the likes of the guards left before it,” Rolo chimed in, “such as snakes, booby traps, rodents, spiders-” 

“They get the point, Rolo,” Nyma cut him off, “it will be a hefty reward if we survive the danger.”

“I fear nothing,” Allura answered, “I will join you if Red will.”

All eyes fell to Red, who, in turn, grinned ear to ear.

“Aye. Me as well,” she said.

“Excellent!” Nyma excitedly slammed a hand down on the table, “We take voyage at dawn!”

So if you sail upon the sea and you spot a ship blacker than night and sails a deep purple, beware. For the pirates aboard are the most daring of their kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrrgh Davy Jones have mercy on my soul, for I am back on me bullshit


End file.
